


Memorias de Idhún 4: La era de los obeliscos.

by Weirdo_me



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Idhún, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdo_me/pseuds/Weirdo_me
Summary: Esta es mi continuación personal a la obra de Laura Gallego. Eva y Erik ya son lo suficientemente mayores como para conocer el mundo que los vio nacer. La llegada de una idhunita a sus vidas hará que su tranquilidad en Madrid se desmorone. La triada y sus hijos deberán enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo en el mundo de los seis astros, La Salvación, un grupo que parece relacionado con el séptimo. Una nueva profecía, nuevos romances y amistades acompañarán a la familia en esta nueva aventura.
Relationships: Victoria/Jack, victoria/kirtash





	1. De nuevo Idhún

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes pertenecen por supuesto a la autora, esta es solo mi pequeña continuación, espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo!

– Si no hubieras estado hablando con la estúpida de Andrea no llegaríamos tarde. –   
Los sonidos de la metrópoli de Madrid se sumaban a los humos de la polución, generando un ambiente ajetreado. A mediodía la Gran Vía siempre estaba a rebosar de turistas, trabajadores, taxistas, publicistas e incluso reporteros. Dos adolescentes corrían y se movían entre la marabunta con dificultad, tenían bastante prisa, el metro no esperaba a nadie y ellos debían llegar a tiempo o se las verían con su madre.   
– Lo siento, tenía que quedar con ella para un trabajo, pero si corremos un poco llegamos de sobra hermanita. – el chico rubio pasó al lado de la joven y le guiñó un ojo antes de perderse entre la gente, hacia la boca del metro.   
–Erik! – aceleró el paso mosqueada, todo aquello era culpa del enamoradizo de su hermano, que llevaba semanas intentando buscar una excusa para poder quedar con su compañera de clase. A Eva le dolían las pantorrillas y aquella carrera le estaba matando, el entrenamiento de Taekwondo había sido muy intenso hoy, sin embargo, apretó más, su madre les había pedido por favor que llegaran a tiempo para la comida por el ascenso de Jack, era una sorpresa que llevaban preparando los tres varias semanas.   
Las escaleras del metro nunca habían sido tan largas, los gritos de su hermano se oían por delante pidiendo perdón a los transeúntes y con miedo miraba al cordón desatado de su zapato derecho, pero aun así consiguieron entrar en el vagón que cerró sus puertas unas milésimas de segundos después.   
–¿ves? Llegamos a tiempo. – el rubio sonrió a su hermana mientras se quitaba las gotas de sudor por la carrera y ella a su vez se ataba el zapato. Aún agachada oyó una respiración agitada a su derecha, incluso acongojada. Levantó la mirada y encontró a una chica de su edad, con melena negra y unos ojos claro de color indefinible, parecían violetas, su rostro estaba contraído y miraba a todos lados muy asustada. Entonces oyó otro ruido, pero en la otra dirección, dos hombres, uno mayor que otro, con bastante mala pinta empujaban a todo el mundo, parecía que buscaban algo. Uno de ellos finalmente puso su mirada en la joven morena de su lado y parecía que había encontrado lo que buscaba <>.   
Erik por el contrario andaba distraído con el móvil y cuando su hermana le tiró de la manga y le obligó a moverse casi se le cae al suelo.  
–¿Pero Eva que haces, que pasa? – Erik la miró y vio que su hermana también había cogido con la otra mano a una chica, morena muy guapa, oyó unos gritos y por fin giró hacia atrás el rostro, encontrándose con dos tíos raros persiguiéndoles de cerca.   
Llevaban una ropa muy extraña, como de otra época, más cercana al siglo XV que al XXI d.c., no hablaban español y el ruido del metro no le dejaba descifrar lo que decían. El idioma extraño cada vez iba subiendo de volumen y con las nuevas palabras que salían de la boca de uno de ellos empezaron a surgir pequeñas explosiones a su alrededor.  
–¿Pero qué narices...?! –  
– ¡Erik! ¡Corre, por la puerta! – los dos hermanos con sincronización cogieron a la chica morena, el objetivo de los hombres, y cargaron con ella a gran velocidad hacia la salida de vagón más cercana, el metro estaba llegando con rapidez a la próxima parada. El frenazo casi les hace caer, pero Eva consiguió guiar a los otros dos fuera, los dos hombres que seguían atacando con unas extrañas explosiones también salieron del metro. Los tres jóvenes corrían veloces por la parada, hacia la salida, sin embargo, antes de llegar y cuando ya el metro daba los últimos avisos, Eva volvió a tirar de su hermano y de la desconocida joven hacia el vagón. Los tres cayeron de rodillas dentro, justo cuando la puerta se cerraba, dejando fuera a los dos hombres extraños, que seguían gritando cosas sin sentido. Eva con la respiración aún agitada se levantó lentamente para incorporarse contra las paredes, miró a la joven, que al igual que ella estaba agotada, pero parecía más aliviada. La vio levantarse y colocarse a su lado y finalmente mirarle a la cara, ciertamente tenía los ojos violetas y sus rasgos eran muy dulces, como de muñeca, tenía los ojos llorosos.   
– Muchísimas gracias, sin ti... me habrían alcanzado... –.  
– ¿Me puedes explicar que pasa? ¿Quién es esta? ¿Y porque corríamos delante de unos locos medievales? ¿Has visto las mini explosiones? ¡Me han hecho un agujero en el jersey! – Erik aún sentía la adrenalina, pero el jersey olía a chamusquina y eso a su madre no le iba a gustar nada.  
Eva no gastó energía en responder a su hermano, el cual solo lloriqueaba mirando el jersey. Se acercó a la chica y le sonrió ligeramente.  
– De nada, creo que no tenían muy buenas intenciones contigo, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Necesitas que te llevemos a algún sitio? – la joven morena arropada por la amabilidad de la joven de ojos azules sonrió nerviosa y dudosa asintió. Aún con los ojos llorosos sacó de su bolsillo con las manos temblorosas un papel arrugado. Se lo tendió a Eva esperanzada. La joven lo abrió y rápidamente sus suposiciones se hicieron reales, aquella joven los necesitaba más de lo que creía.  
– Perfecto esto no está lejos de donde va a llevarnos nuestra madre, te llevaremos en coche no te preocupes. – Erik por fin prestó atención a las dos jóvenes, sin creerse la nueva amabilidad de su hermana pequeña, ya que tendía a ser una persona bastante fría y sarcástica.   
– ¿Qué? Eva, mamá nos está esperando para ir al restaurante, papá debe llegar enseguida, ¿vamos a invitarla a comer? – la joven de ojos violáceos se giró hacía Erik apesadumbrada y le tomó de la mano que tenía libre. Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez y ambos sintieron una sensación extraña, como si un hilo tirara de sus cajas torácicas y los empujara a estar más juntos. Leyó en los ojos de la muchacha la incertidumbre, el terror y la esperanza de que ellos dos la pudieran ayudar de alguna forma.  
– Bueno, vale, está bien, te ayudaremos, pero en serio ¿cómo te llamas? –   
– Zisei, ¿y vosotros? – de pronto el metro volvió a frenar bruscamente en la siguiente parada y los tres jóvenes casi vuelven a caer al suelo, pero gracias a los reflejos perfectos de Eva lograron mantenerse y salir por fin a su destino, Victoria llevaba esperando cinco minutos de más.   
– Yo me llamo Erik, y ella es Eva que sorprendentemente le has conocido en un buen día, normalmente suele ser muy borde, somos hermanos, bueno a medias, y si no corremos y subimos estas escaleras en dos segundos dejarás de conocernos porqué nuestra madre nos matará por llegar tarde. – el joven tiró de la mano de la joven, que llevaban juntas desde la salida del metro. Zisei se río por primera vez en ese día, los dos hermanos habían sido como un oasis en el desierto. Se giró y vio como Eva la volvía a sonreír y le instaba a su hermano que fuera más rápido. Eva le había parecido muy amable, aunque sí que era cierto que sus ojos le inquietaban bastante, eran demasiado fríos.  
–¡Chicos! Os dije que no me hicierais esperar, que la mesa está reservada para dentro de diez minutos y Jack ya ha salido del trabajo. Pero esperad, ¿Quién esta chica? – Victoria se encontraba delante de su pequeño coche, Zisei la miró con curiosidad, era muy guapa y joven, no podía pasar de los 30, tenía el pelo castaño ondulado muy bien peinado, y su ropa era muy elegante.  
Antes de que pudiera responder, Eva le ofreció el papelillo de la joven a su madre, la cual extrañada miró a su hija y rápidamente leyó la información.   
– Eva, ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué me das nuestra dirección? –   
– Porqué, Zisei– señalando a la joven – me lo ha dado antes, después de que unos tíos con ropas medievales que lanzaban explosiones nos persiguieran en el metro. –   
Erik para dar veracidad a su historia le enseñó el agujero de su jersey a su madre. Victoria con los ojos muy abiertos miró a la joven morena, y descubrió los rasgos de alguien a quien quería muchísimo, pero hace años que no veía. Le entró un terror por todo el cuerpo, miró a sus hijos y a la joven, sus peores pesadillas parecían cumplirse, los habían encontrado.  
Zisei por su parte estaba igual de sorprendida que Victoria y Erik, si ellos, pensó vivían en aquella dirección entonces...  
– Eres Lunnaris?... Me llamo Zisei… soy la hija de Zaisei y Shail. – Victoria aún sin creerse la situación miró el reloj, mierda llegaban tarde, Jack tendría que colaborar en todo aquello.   
– cariño ahora estás a salvo, vosotros dos subid atrás, Zisei irá delante conmigo. – cogió a la joven suavemente de los hombros, la notaba muy cansada y triste así que intentó transmitirle algo de energía.  
Durante el viaje habían estado muy en silencio, Eva estaba escuchando música tranquila, pero Erik estaba muy nervioso.   
– mamá, ¿Zisei viene de Idhún? – la joven morena al oír ese nombre se sobresaltó, pero se giró y asintió al joven. Victoria miró a su hijo mayor por el espejo del retrovisor y asintió también.   
– sí, pero no te preocupes cariño, solucionaremos todo. –  
Eva por su parte, aun escuchando música, estaba muy atenta a la conversación, no había dejado de pensar en Idhún desde que aquellos tíos habían empezado a lanzar distintos hechizos de ataque. No sabía recitarlos, pero le sonaban muchísimo a los que había leído en Limbhad con su padre. Se acordó de él entonces y se preguntó si su madre ya se habría comunicado con él a través del anillo, pensar que al menos le vería antes de lo previsto la hizo sonreír.  
Jack había salido temprano del trabajo, Victoria le había insistido en que se vieran en una dirección exacta a las dos de la tarde. Se había sorprendido al llegar al ver que era un restaurante bastante bonito y apartado, pero no había ni rastro de su mujer. Sin embargo, mientras esperaba recostado contra su coche vio llegar el mini rojo de Victoria, no iba sola, en el asiento del copiloto iba una joven que no conocía y detrás pudo intuir a sus hijos.   
–¿no te han dicho nunca que llegar tarde a una cita es de mala educación? – ayudó a su mujer a salir del coche y rápidamente cuando la tuvo a su altura le dio un romántico beso, pero ella rápidamente lo cortó sonrojada.  
– Jack espera, tenemos un problema. Esta es Zisei, es la hija de Shail y Zaisei. – Jack abrumado miró mejor a través del coche y se dio cuenta de que los ojos de la chica eran violáceos como los de los celestes. Miró a Victoria sin creérselo y después a sus hijos, que lo miraban igual de serios que su mujer.   
– joder, y yo que pensaba que ibais a darme una sorpresa por mi ascenso, bueno venga salid los tres del coche y al menos disfrutemos de la velada. – los chicos salieron y se pusieron al lado de los dos adultos, Jack parecía un hombre muy amable según Zisei, además también era muy joven para ser padre y muy guapo, su sonrisa era encantadora.  
–Encantado Zisei, espero que no te moleste que te invitemos a comer, quizás no sirvan guisado como el de tu madre, pero la comida terráquea está también muy buena. – Jack hizo alarde de su conocida amabilidad pasó un brazo por los hombros de la joven y la acompañó junto a los demás hasta el restaurante.  
Eva por su parte iba la más rezagada, Erik y Victoria se habían agarrado cariñosamente e iban hablando sobre su día. No sabía qué consecuencias iba a traer el fortuito encuentro que habían tenido con Zisei en el metro, pero definitivamente iban a llegar días complicados para la familia.   
Su hermano y ella conocían la historia de Idhún desde pequeños, sus padres no habían podido ocultarlo ya que ambos tenían habilidades especiales. Sus heridas sanaban en cuestión de segundos, además eran capaces de curar otras leves a los demás y por supuesto su madre desde pequeños les había otorgado el don de la magia. Erik por su parte a los 7 años logró rescatar a un gato de un incendio sin salir con ninguna quemadura y Eva era capaz de leer la mente en momentos muy concretos, además de generar miedo en todos aquellos que osaran mirarle a los ojos por más de diez segundos. Sus padres se lo contaron poco a poco y les advirtieron de que nadie podía enterarse de nada, sobre todo de que tenían dos padres y una madre. Ellos nunca habían visto extraño que tres personas tuvieran una relación sentimental, sabían a la perfección que su madre amaba por igual a sus dos padres y aceptaban por completo que ambos eran hermanos y que tenían tres personas que los cuidaban.  
Pero también sabían que aquello no era la norma en la tierra así que para no generar problemas siempre decían que Jack era el padre de ambos, a Eva le daba igual, lo quería muchísimo y Jack daría la vida por ella.

– Bueno ahora necesito saber todos los detalles de vuestra aventura de hoy. – estaban ya sentados y servidos en el restaurante, tenían un lugar tranquilo donde nadie oiría sus relatos idhunitas. Eva y Erik se miraron mutuamente para después mirar a Zisei que comía con mucha energía un timbal vegetariano.  
– bueno, me he dado cuenta primero de la situación, al principio pensaba que era una pobre chica escapando de algunos imbéciles, pero en cuanto han lanzado el primer hechizo sabía lo que ocurría, les hemos dado plantón en el metro y después Zisei me ha mostrado el papel con la dirección y solo ha sido atar cabos. – Eva miró tranquila a Jack que asentía con nerviosismo, asombrado como siempre de la rapidez mental extraordinaria de su hija pequeña.  
– ¿podrías saber qué desarrollo de magia tenían? – Eva miró fijamente al dragón y asintió  
– No demasiado, esos ataques se encuentran en los libros más elementales de Limbhad, los estudié con papá hace unos dos años. – Eva miró entonces a Zisei. – pero lo importante no son esos tíos sino la misión que le ha traído hasta aquí–.  
La familia al completo miró a la joven la cual parecía preparada ya para contar su historia. Suspiró y se aclaró la voz.  
– Algo horrible está sucediendo en Idhún, desde hace dos años un grupo de poder se ha hecho con casi todo el control del territorio, se hacen llamar la Salvación. Predican que las serpientes están aún entre nosotros, pero no físicamente sino aquí– se señaló la cabeza mientras todos la miraban atentos.  
– hacen “exorcismos” públicos– prosiguió, –donde se supone que curan a los contagiados, pero estos siempre acaban muriendo. Ellos entonces alegan que no han sido fuertes de espíritu. Para realizar todo esto se han hecho con todos los magos de Idhún que son los que van por ahí realizando estos sacrificios, no sabemos cómo los controlan. Pero lo curioso es que todos aquellos que se ven envueltos en estos juicios son personas que han intentado derogar al régimen o públicamente han dicho algo en contra. Están realizando una limpieza para poder gobernar a base de miedo todo Idhún. Y mis padres... – frenó un poco, se notaba que al hablar de ellos algunos recuerdos le impedían continuar.  
– Mis padres al darse cuenta de la situación empezaron a crear un grupo de resistencia, además tenían la ayuda de tu cuerno para poder ir generando más magos limpios, pero...hace unos días nos encontraron, se los llevaron, y no se dónde. Sin embargo, mi padre consiguió darme vuestra dirección y enviarme a la tierra. Necesitan vuestra ayuda, Idhún os vuelve a necesitar. – término su historia tomando de la mano a Victoria que se la agarró con fuerza a pesar de que las dudas de su rostro eran claras. Jack había oído la historia sin parpadear y miraba seriamente a la muchacha idhunita.  
– Pero nosotros no debemos volver a Idhún, solo trae problemas y más matanzas... –   
– Hay una profecía, aún no se con exactitud el texto pero se dice que habla de dos jóvenes con poderes extraordinarios, tenéis que ser vosotros dos. – Jack río ante la suposición.  
– Es imposible, nosotros nunca podemos ser dos, siempre somos tres, una tríada. – Victoria miró al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, quien le habría dicho a ella que oiría esas palabras de su boca hace unos años. Era cierto, ellos sin Christian no eran nada, se necesitaban para tener el poder completo, pero si no eran ellos entonces quien. De pronto miró a sus hijos delante de ella, eran su bien más preciado en el mundo. Erik era el muchacho más alegre y empático que jamás habría soñado, era su niño guapo, aunque ya tuviera 19 años y cursara segundo año de universidad. Cada vez que sonreía veía a Jack y eso le llenaba el corazón de dulzura y sus ojos marrones, algo tímidos, le recordaban quien era ella misma.  
Después estaba Eva, dos años más pequeña, pero sin duda mucho más madura. No habría podido sobrevivir sin ella, era tan parecida a Christian... sus ojos, su pelo, sus medias sonrisas, su humor negro y esa inteligencia fuera de lo normal que les había salvado en más de un apuro. Sin ella habría echado tanto de menos al shek que no podría vivir plenamente todos los días. En su ensoñación se dio cuenta de que su hija la observaba con esos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, y supo que sabía lo que pensaba.   
– Quizás seamos nosotros los protagonistas de la profecía, somos dos y aunque no disponemos de vuestros poderes si somos mucho más capaces que todos los demás... – Jack no dejó terminar a su hijo.  
– Ni hablar, vosotros no vais a pisar Idhún, me niego, sois solos dos niños, quien sabe que dice exactamente la profecía- sentenció el rubio.  
– ¡Entonces tenemos que averiguarlo, esa pobre gente está en peligro tenemos que ayudarlos! – levantó la voz el joven.  
–¡Erik! He dicho que vosotros no vais a tener nada que ver con todo esto, vamos a esperar a que venga Christian para poder solucionarlo todo cuanto antes y que Zisei pueda volver a casa con los suyos. – padre e hijo se miraban con intensidad, Erik no soportaba la idea de no poder ayudar, lo llevaba en las venas, la heroicidad del dragón. Sin embargo, su padre estaba decidido a protegerlos a toda costa, no iba a permitir que volvieran a atacar a su familia, en especial a Eva...ésta por su parte solo le apetecía ver a su padre más de tres días seguidos


	2. La Salvación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zisei recuerda los tenso momentos con la secta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2º cap, espero que os guste!

Volvieron todos a casa, vivían en la mansión que la abuela de Victoria había dejado, la casa aún disponía de una protección mágica imponente que Victoria se aseguraba de renovar continuamente. A pesar de vivir felices y tranquilos en la tierra les daba miedo que cualquier día pasara algo y que Idhún volviera a hacer de las suyas y por eso se protegían. Le enseñaron rápidamente a Zisei toda la casa y el jardín, quedó maravillada con la piscina y con la arboleda, también le dieron una habitación propia, al lado de la de Erik, y algo de ropa de Eva, aunque la joven de ojos azules era bastante más alta y atlética, pero le servía a la perfección. Se encontraba ahora en uno de los inmensos baños de la casa, se había dado una ducha más que merecida después de tres días vagando por Madrid. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, examinó su rostro cansado surcado por bolsas más oscuras que nunca bajo sus violáceos ojos, y reparó en el moratón que tenía en la sien izquierda, producto de la primera noche que había vivido en la capital, justo después de haber cruzado el portal...

–¡Papá, mamá! ¿Qué está ocurriendo, quien es toda esa gente? – la visión a través de la redonda ventana era insospechable en su pequeño pueblo celeste, lleno de paz y amabilidad. Se había despertado con un estruendo, como una explosión y al mirar por la ventana de su habitación los había visto. Un grupo de gente enfurecida, cargada con armas y magos en la primera línea encapuchados con capas de color bermellón, la Salvación, que lanzaban ataques ofensivos hacia las defensas de su casa. De pronto, antes de que un fogonazo la cegara, sintió unas manos que tiraban de ella hacia atrás. Las reconoció como las de su madre que apresuradamente le tendía una bolsa llena de lo que parecía ropa y víveres para un par de días.

–¿mamá? ¿Qué es esto, que pasa, donde está papá? – la joven se aferraba a su progenitora mientras ésta lloraba lagrimas por sus ojos e intentaba no salir huyendo con los estruendos fuera de su hogar.

–Zisei escúchame, no tenemos tiempo, tu padre se encuentra abajo en el sótano, necesito que bajes ahora mismo y hagas todo lo que él te pida, yo debo salir ahí fuera para intentar ganar algo de tiempo. – hizo una pausa dramática mientras miraba a su hija, que ya lloraba tanto como ella. La cogió el rostro con ambas manos y sin importarle recibir todos los malos sentimientos de ella se sobrepuso y la sonrió con dulzura, intentando trasmitirle esperanza. Zisei en cambio, gracias a los genes celestes, recibió la oleada de miedo de su madre, lo que le hizo retorcerse de pavor.

–Cariño, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase tu padre y yo te amamos como a nada en este mundo, y no vamos a dejar que nada ni nadie te ponga un solo dedo encima, se fuerte, y busca como sea a Yandrak y Lunnaris, ellos cuidarán de ti. – la joven abrió los ojos con estupor al oír esos nombres, los héroes de Idhún. Sabía que sus padres eran buenos amigos de ellos, pero hacía años que no se sabía nada de su paradero o de si seguían vivos.

Un estruendo aún mayor hizo que se abrazaran con miedo, algo había roto uno de los ventanales de su salón en la planta de abajo. Zaisei con una fuerza renovada por querer salvar a su hija la puso en pie y tiró de ella para que hiciera lo mismo. La puso la bolsa en el hombro y la empujó fuera de la habitación a toda velocidad por las escaleras. Con cuidado llegaron hasta la puerta del sótano que quedaba al final de un pasillo, desde donde se podía ver la puerta de entrada y en un costado la entrada al salón, donde se veían en el suelo los trozos de cristal. Unos golpetazos en la puerta les asustaron, Zisei intentó girarse y tirar de su madre hacia el sótano, pero ella se lo impidió y la empujó hacia dentro cerrando la puerta rápidamente. Perdió el equilibrio y casi llegó al final rodando. Al levantarse pudo oír unos cánticos e identificó la voz de su padre al final de la sala. Vio fascinada como en la pared se estaba abriendo una pequeña brecha, un portal. Su padre se encontraba en el suelo repasando cada uno de los símbolos mágicos, le había visto infinidad de veces llevar a cabo ese ritual, pero esta vez parecía que no iba a viajar a cualquier parte de Idhún, los sellos eran mucho más complejos y despedían un poder distinto. Entonces se fijó en su otra mano y encontró un cuerno, blanco largo y elegante, que palpitaba lleno de magia, el cuerno de unicornio.

–¡Papá! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Mamá está en peligro hay que traerla aquí cuanto antes! – por fin sus labios se habían despegado y las voces de los atacantes cada vez sonaban más alto y más violentas y en un momento oyó el grito de su madre, parecía de dolor. Vio como Shail a ese sonido se ponía rápidamente en pie y la miraba preocupado, nunca había visto esa expresión en su apacible rostro. Se acercó a su hija y la miró a los ojos decidido.

–Zisei no voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño a tu madre, pero para eso debo quedarme aquí y tú debes ir a buscar a Jack y a Victoria y contarles todo lo que sabemos sobre el gobierno de la Salvación y la última profecía. La gente que ha venido hoy, son ellos, y nos quieren a nosotros, han descubierto nuestro plan de la resistencia. Ahora más que nunca necesito que seas valiente y cruces esa puerta hasta Madrid y llegues a esta dirección. –

Shail se sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo y se lo tendió a su hija que rápidamente lo guardó en la bolsa que su madre le había ofrecido. Después se quitó uno de los numerosos colgantes que llevaba, un hexágono de madera que le permitía comunicarse con todos aquellos que no hablaban el Idhunita común. Se lo colgó a su hija y le acarició el rostro, temiendo que fuera la última vez que lo viera. Había tenido suerte en cierto sentido al ser tan parecida a él físicamente, si no habría tenido muchos problemas en la tierra.

–no te preocupes por nosotros cariño, sabremos mantenernos vivos, pero necesitamos que los encuentres y que nos ayuden. – antes de terminar un estruendo más grande que ninguno los sobresaltó girándose hacia la puerta del sótano. Entonces Shail decidido tomó a su hija de los hombros y la llevó hasta el portal. La joven empujada por su padre puso el primer pie en la escena llena de colores indefinidos y antes de sentir que la absorbía por completo se giró para mirar por última vez a su padre, que le sonreía llorando.

–Te queremos más que a nada Zisei, no lo olvides, encuentra a la tríada. – Zisei con lágrimas también intentó gritarle a su padre pero el portal ya se había cerrado dejándole con la última imagen de su sótano siendo asaltado por unos encapuchados.

Aterrizó de bruces sobre un césped mojado de un parque cualquiera en Madrid. Aún mareada por el viaje se puso en pie con cuidado y miró a su alrededor, era de noche y necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba o al menos que hora era. Para Zisei era la primera vez que veía la Tierra, pero ese planeta no era un completo desconocido, su padre desde que era pequeña le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre aquel lugar, ya que la idea de irse a vivir allí siempre había estado presente pero nunca se había hecho realidad. La necesidad de una nueva Resistencia había hecho que sus padres abandonaran todo plan de futuro. Se sentó en un banco cercano y miró el contenido de la bolsa que su madre le había dado, había un par de mudas, y algo de comida, para unos tres días como mucho. Entonces mientras pensaba en si debía comerse uno de los bocatas de tomate o pepino un ruido fuerte a unos metros la hizo levantar la mirada. Un pequeño portal se estaba abriendo de nuevo en el parque, y de él salieron dos hombres corpulentos y con ropa típicamente idhunita, no parecían nada amigables. Antes de que se recuperaran del mareo Zisei se había puesto en pie y se había puesto a correr a toda velocidad, lo que fue claramente el mayor error de su vida pensó más tarde, ya que quizás si no hubiera llamado la atención los idhunitas no habrían reparado en ella en aquel gigantesco parque.

Los días siguientes se convirtieron en una persecución casi constante, buscaba sitios donde intentar asentarse y buscar ayuda, pero ellos siempre la encontraban, aunque con suerte era más rápida. El día del metro si no hubieran aparecido Erik y Eva seguramente ya estaría muerta.

No tuvo más tiempo para seguir pensando en eso porque unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación.

–Zisei, ¿estás bien? ¿Te sirve la ropa o necesitas algo más? Vamos a cenar en unos minutos pero no te preocupes si necesitas más tiempo. – era la voz cálida y clara de Victoria. Zisei cogió su ropa sucia y abrió la puerta encontrándose a la joven al otro lado sonriéndole. Se había comportado casi como una madre con ella y se lo agradecía mucho, necesitaba algo de apoyo en aquellos momentos.

Mientras tanto, abajo en el inmenso salón comedor Erik estaba poniendo los platos para la cena y Eva intentaba explicarle a Jack por enésima vez que las patatas ya llevaban suficiente aliño.

–pero Eva cariño un poquito de perejil no hace daño, solo un poquito te lo prometo, que así están muy tristes. – Eva suspiró intentar convencer a Jack era tarea casi imposible, aun así, sonrió.

–bueno vale, pero no te avisaré si se te queda un trozo en el diente. – justo cuando terminó esa frase y Jack volvía a meter las patatas en el horno una sensación conocida le invadió los sentidos y rápidamente levantó el rostro hacia la puerta principal. Milésimas de segundos después lo hizo Jack, su instinto le dijo que había un shek al otro lado de la puerta, pero cuando quiso decir algo Eva ya había salido corriendo para abrirla, suspiró sonriendo, definitivamente tenía unos sentidos demasiado desarrollados.

Eva rápidamente llegó a la puerta de la entrada y la abrió antes incluso de que Christian llamara al timbre, la verdad es que si su hija estaba en casa era casi imposible que la diera una sorpresa. Finalmente, padre e hija estaban frente a frente tras varios meses, casi un año sin verse, y eso en la vida de una adolescente era bastante.

Zisei ya bajaba por las escaleras principales junto a Victoria y vio toda la escena del reencuentro. Christian al igual que Jack y Victoria era muy joven y atractivo. Iba completamente de negro, como se lo había descrito su padre alguna vez y tenía unos ojos fríos y azules como el hielo.

Eva no dijo nada y rápidamente abrazó con fuerza a su padre quien feliz recibió el abrazo de buena gana.

–Hola criatura, te he echado mucho de menos, más que nunca, ¿estás más alta? – .

– Cualquier día de estos nos pasa a los dos, serpiente. – Jack se había acercado al recién llegado y para sorpresa de Zisei le apretó amistosamente la mano como si también lo hubiera echado de menos. Victoria había bajado rápido las escaleras y al igual que Eva se lanzó a sus brazos y rápidamente le robó un suave beso.

–Papá esta es Zisei. – Christian se apartó un poco de su familia y se dirigió hacia la joven idhunita.

–es un placer, siento lo de tus padres ojalá estén a salvo. – lo dijo muy serio pero Zisei entrevió un remordimiento real en sus palabras y eso le tranquilizó, no daba tanto miedo como pensaba.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, Eva estaba encantada de poder disfrutar de la compañía de su padre. Desde pequeña habían estado muy unidos ya que se entendían a la perfección, pero los bueno momentos con el siempre eran muy cortos.

Sin embargo, en un momento durante la cena mientras Jack y Erik le contaban una de sus aventuras en el monte a Zisei, Eva captó un pensamiento que no le hubiera gustado oír <> la voz de su madre retumbó en su cabeza, tenía un tono muy preocupado. Levantó la vista hacia sus padres que se miraban como si no estuvieran teniendo una conversación telepática, disimulando, odiaba que hicieran eso, que evadieran a todo el mundo de lo que pensaban.

–¿Por qué estoy en peligro mamá? – preguntó con un tono muy serio y alzando un poco de más la voz. Todos cesaron con las conversaciones y la miraron, Eva por su parte miraba a sus padres esperando una respuesta.

–Eva no está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas. – Christian no alzó la voz cuando habló a su hija pero estaba muy serio, se notaba que no quería empezar aquella conversación en ese momento. Victoria miró también a su hija pequeña, con tristeza.

–Eva Idhún es un mundo muy peligroso para ti y para tu padre... – Jack comenzó a preocuparse, aquello no iba a acabar bien.

–¿Por qué? – Eva volvió a preguntar con cabezonería, si su familia iba a ayudar a Zisei ella de ningún modo iba a quedar fuera.

–Porque... bueno... porque sí. – Victoria no sabía cómo explicar aquella situación sin tener que recordar uno de los peores momentos de su vida, la huida de Idhún de su familia para que no mataran a su pequeño bebé.

–Es peligroso porque eres hija mía, y yo soy hijo del nigromante que tuvo esclavizado a Idhún durante más de una década, y ciertamente eso no juega mucho a nuestro favor. –Erik casi se atragantó con una patata, a veces se le olvidaba que el abuelo de su hermana había sido un tío tan chungo.

–Ya, y además le tengo que sumar que un 25% de mi alma tiene esencia shek ¿no? Pues bueno, ya pueden acostumbrarse a ello porque no voy a dejar que me echéis fuera, yo también quiero ayudar a Zisei a recuperar a sus padres– Christian suspiró, a veces deseaba que su hija no se pareciera tanto a él.

–Bueno pues sí vais a ayudar necesitáis un buen entrenamiento, así que mañana a las 7 os quiero despiertos y con ropa cómoda. – la patata del atragantamiento salió volando hasta el plato de Jack que miró asqueado el trozo.

–¡¿7?! ¿Estamos locos o qué? Que mañana es sábado, mamá por favor esto es maltrato. – Erik miró a su madre esperando una salvación, pero esta seguía mirando a Christian. <>

<>

La cena progresó animadamente después de que Eva quedara tranquila con las palabras de su padre, intentó captar algún pensamiento más pero no pudo, solo podía hacerlo en momentos muy puntuales y oír pensamientos lanzados con mucha intensidad. Zisei mientras escuchaba una de las aventuras de Erik miró a todos los integrantes de la mesa, eran una verdadera familia, extraña, pero una familia, podía ver a la perfección todos los lazos de diversos sentimientos que los unían. Jack había dicho la verdad, eran una tríada, los lazos que unían a los tres adultos eran increíblemente fuertes, sin embargo, si que era posible que los protagonistas de la profecía fueran los dos hermanos, aun así no le dio muchas vueltas en ese momento, quería disfrutar después de tres días tan largos de una buena comida y buena conversación.

Eran ya las 2 de la mañana, pero Eva no había podido irse a la cama, siempre se quedaba despierta hasta que todos estuvieran dormidos pero su padre al igual que ella seguía despierto, pensando sobre todo lo que había contado Zisei seguramente. Miró hacía arriba, allí estaba la luna, casi llena, se había sentado en el tejado que había debajo de su ventana, si su madre la viera seguro que ya la estaría castigando.

–Sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que te sientes aquí. – no se sobresaltó cuando su padre se sentó a su lado, sabía en todo momento donde se encontraba.

–No puedo dormir si hay alguien despierto... y creo que eso es culpa tuya. – Miró a su padre largamente, la luz de la luna se le reflejaba en el rostro y hacia destacar el color de sus grandes ojos, azul hielo, pero Christian siempre veía más allá de eso y podía entrever la luz del unicornio, era una mezcla extraña, cristal y hielo. Sonrió al verla tan mayor, definitivamente ya no era su niña pequeña que podía pasar horas jugando al escondite por toda la casa o preguntarle unas mil veces al día el porqué de todo.

–Sí, definitivamente es culpa mía que no puedas dormir, lo siento, te prometo que en un rato nos iremos a dormir los dos. – le acarició el rostro y le aparto un mechón del rebelde cabello castaño, algo más oscuro que el suyo. Eva le sonrió ampliamente, ahí estaba Victoria, y eso le reconfortó

–¿Podemos dormir en el sofá? – se río, hacía mucho que ambos no se quedaban dormidos en el sofá viendo alguna película complicada.

–No se yo si cabremos, has crecido demasiado. –

–Eso también es culpa tuya, ya he pasado a mamá, llego al metro 70. – lo dijo orgullosa, era la más alta de su clase entre las chicas, pero no le molestaba, cada vez que descubría algo en ella que le recordara a su padre le hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

–¿Crees que todo esto se va a complicar verdad? Pues que sepas que no vas a dejarme fuera. – Christian suspiró apesadumbrado, se habían acostumbrado demasiado a la vida en la tierra y aquello le estaba resultando demasiado engorroso, además temía por los niños, no se perdonaría nunca que algo les pasara.

–No voy a dejarte fuera Lune, pero no vas a ir a Idhún de momento, es peligroso, pero te juro que si un día cruzas la puerta no dejaré que nadie te ponga la mano encima. – Eva apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre y respiró profundamente su olor fresco, hacía mucho que no le llamaba por su nombre idhunita, eso significaba que la cosa era seria. Christian pasó un brazo por los hombros de la menor para reconfortarla, estaba seguro de que si alguien intentaba hacerle algo a su pequeña moriría de una forma dolorosa. Su hija era el mayor regalo de su vida, muchas veces pensaba que no se la merecía, es más, eso fue lo primero que pensó al verla por primera vez...

– ¿Victoria, Jack, que hacéis aquí? ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Estáis bien, donde está Erik? – en cuanto había sentido la llamada de Victoria en el anillo se había dirigido rápidamente hasta Limbhad. No entendía que hacían allí, los había dejado la última vez viviendo tranquilamente en Celestia, algo tenía que haber pasado. Estaba en la entrada principal del salón de la casa de la frontera, Victoria se encontraba en la zona de la cocina y tenía un pequeño bulto entre los brazos del cual salieron unas manitas hacia arriba como pidiendo atención de la joven.

–¡Christian! – la joven al oírlo le cedió el bulto a Jack y se acercó corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo fuertemente, cuando llegó se rompió a llorar como una niña, eso le preocupó aún más, pero comprobó aliviado que no estaba herida y que Erik estaba jugando solo detrás del gran sofá.

–¿Criatura que sucede? – le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, fríos y preocupados los de él, llorosos y cansados los de ella, pero no pudieron aguantar mucho y finalmente se besaron, se habían echado tanto de menos.

–Espera debes conocer a alguien. – Victoria se apartó rápidamente de él sin que le dijera que había pasado, la vio acercarse de nuevo a Jack que sonreía demasiado para su gusto, y cogió de nuevo el bebé envuelto en una manta. Él mismo se acercó al sofá donde Victoria se había sentado y le había sugerido que él la siguiera. Se sentó a su lado y oyó por fin como el bebé hacía ruiditos, posiblemente estuviera cansado o molesto. Victoria intentó arrullar al bebé para que se tranquilizara, pero no parecía estar funcionando.

–Qué raro suele ser muy tranquila, igual se relaja contigo. – antes de que Christian pudiera decir nada sobre sus malas experiencias con bebés ya tenía entre sus manos el pequeño bultito. Entre la manta había un pequeño bebé de unos tres meses como mucho, tenía los ojitos cerrados por el lloro, pero en cuanto entró en contacto con el joven dejó de llorar y abrió los grandes ojos como si estuviera sorprendida por la nueva persona.

Fue en ese momento que los dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron por primera vez, fue como un flechazo, y Christian supo inmediatamente que aquella pequeña carita sonrosada era en parte culpa suya. Se quedó paralizado mirando al bebé que sorprendentemente había empezado a reír y a lanzar las manitas al aire, queriendo atención de la nueva persona que tanto le había gustado.

– Pues sí que le has gustado serpiente, nunca le había visto tan contenta, bueno quizás cuando me doy algún golpe. – Jack se había acercado al sofá, no quería perderse por nada del mundo aquél encuentro entre padre e hija.

–¿Es... Eva, Lune? – miró a Victoria, y la encontró llorando, de felicidad.

–Si y creo que también sabes a quien se parece. – Christian asintió sonriendo con dulzura

–Si, pero aun así sigue teniendo dos padres, igual que Erik. – Eva dormía ya plácidamente con su dedo índice entre una de sus suaves manitas.

Volvió a mirar al pequeño bebé, quien le habría dicho hace uno años que estaría en aquella situación tan familiar, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo.


	3. Entrenando el odio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva y Erik experimentan por primera vez el odio entre sheks y dragones. Christian recuerda la primera vez que conoció a su hija.

–Bueno venga, vamos a dormir, espero que el sofá no se haya vuelto más incómodo. – los dos salieron por la ventana y se dirigieron al salón donde se tumbaron como había prometido en el gran sofá del salón.

–Papá, ¿seguro que mañana es necesario levantarse a las 7? – Eva miró haciendo pucheros al joven.

–No, en realidad era para molestar a Erik y a Jack, que les gusta dormir que a una manta, pero a las 8 quiero verte dando sartenazos en sus cuartos. – Eva río antes de acurrucarse mejor con su padre para poder dormir un par de horas

–Trato echo, pero antes despertamos a mamá y Zisei. – Christian asintió y le acarició el pelo, sabía que así se quedaría dormida en cuestión de segundos.

–¡JODER EVA NO ME METAS ESTOS SUSTOS! Espera, ¿qué hora es, las 8? ¡Mierda, Christian me va a matar! – Erik salió de un salto e intentó ponerse lo primero que pilló que fue una camiseta de tirantes que sin querer queVictoria había dejado en un montón de ropa limpia. Eva no quiso decirle nada y le dejó bajar así vestido.

– Pero ¿qué? ¿Qué hacéis todos desayunando tranquilamente? ¿No había entrenamiento a las 7? – Erik se quedó anonadado al ver a toda la familia y Zisei desayunando en la isla de la cocina, se suponía que debían estar todos ya en Limbhad para entrenar.

–En realidad lo hemos pospuesto una hora, pero parece que ese sueño de más te ha trastocado y te has puesto una camiseta mía cariño. – Victoria se había acercado a su hijo y lo miraba divertida por el despiste, aun así le cedió su sitio para que pudiera desayunar.

– Es que me he puesto demasiado nervioso porque creía que llegaba tarde. Soy el mono de feria de esta familia, estabais esperando a que pasara esto y no me habéis avisado. – Todos rieron sin negar lo obvio. Zisei, sin embargo, sintió un poco de pena por el chico, además esa camiseta no le sentaba tan mal, resaltaba sus músculos. Se sonrojó con ese pensamiento y decidió volver a sus tortitas con plátano. En ese momento entró Christian por la puerta del jardín y se quedó extrañado con la vestimenta de Erik.

–Erik dije algo cómodo, pero creo que en Limbhad hace algo de frío para ese modelito. – El joven rubio miró al mayor con cara de pocos amigos

–Calla que he bajado a toda prisa pensando que llegaba tarde y que me tendría que tragar uno de tus discursos sobre la importancia de la virtud de llegar a tiempo. – Christian se acercó a su hijo sonriente y le revolvió el pelo para después darle un beso en la coronilla. –Bueno tranquilo porque si querías tener prisa te queda media hora exacta para estar completamente listo. – sentenció.

–¡Si señor! – Erik engulló con ganas la primera tortita y todos empezaron a prepararse para ir a la casa de la frontera.

Eva pensó que era el mejor sitio ya que nadie los vería entrenar con armas o usar algún tipo de magia, además nadie oiría los gritos de sufrimiento de Erik. Pasaron toda la mañana con nociones básicas de defensa física, alguna llave, como dar puñetazos o bloquear a alguien de un golpe en el hombro y como frenar golpes a los órganos principales. Zisei estuvo también practicando con los hermanos, y lo agradeció porque si se volvía a encontrar con aquellos tíos sabría qué hacer.

Sin embargo, Eva y Erik esperaban ansiosos otro tipo de defensa, la armada. Christian y Jack habían estado hablando que lo mejor sería enseñarles nociones básicas de esgrima, pero estaban preocupados porque aquello no serviría de mucho ya que el arte de la espada llevaba muchos años de práctica, ellos mismos seguían entrenando.

–Bien, quiero que estéis muy concentrados, jugar con espadas es peligroso y no tenemos mucho tiempo para que aprendáis a defenderos decentemente, pero algo intentaremos. – Jack miró serio a los chicos y les cedió una espada a cada uno, para su sorpresa eran de madera.

–Uy si, seguro que con esto puedo ensartarle el oscuro corazón a Eva. – Erik se acercó divertido a su hermana para atizarle un mandoble que la joven con eficacia esquivó con un salto hacia atrás.

–Antes de que me toques ya estás muerto. – se miraron desafiantes pero sonriendo, querían demostrarles a sus padres que no necesitaban esas espaditas de madera.

–Eh chicos, venga dejad de jugar... – para cuando Jack terminó la frase los dos hermanos ya estaban enfrascados en una lucha con espadas de madera. Christian los miró divertido, le recordaban a Jack y él mismo tiempo atrás. Observó que el estilo de Erik era muy atrevido, lanzaba estocadas firmes, con fuerza y siempre hacia delante lo que provocaba que su adversario tuviera siempre que retroceder si se encontraba en minoría de fuerza, pero claro, ese no era el caso de Eva. Vio interesado como la joven esquivaba cada uno de los ataques con gracia y elegancia, era mucho más rápida que su hermano, pero también atacaba, aunque de una forma distinta. Sus fintas eran muy precisas e intentaban llegar a los puntos débiles del oponente lo que hacía estar muy atento a Erik en cada movimiento que realizaba.

–Te está costando ensartarme el corazón por lo que veo hermanito. – Erik sonrió de lado mientras se hacía a un lado de un salto para evitar uno de los ataques de su hermana.

–Quizás mi plan es mantenerte atenta durante un largo de tiempo para que de pronto. ¡Zas! –

Erik esquivó la finta de Eva e intentó atacar por delante, con mucha fuerza y firmeza para cerrarle de una vez la boca, el resultado esperado era que la espada de madera volara por los aires y que su hermana por fin comprendiera que no era la mejor en todo. Eva estaba al tanto del plan de su hermano, sabía que no podía equiparar sus fuerzas pero si equilibraba todo su cuerpo y postura era posible parar el gran impacto. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, las dos espadas de madera chocaron sonoramente la una contra la otra, impidiéndose avanzar hacia delante y obligando a sus dueños a parar y mirarse fijamente. Las miradas de Eva y Erik se encontraron, cara a cara, cada hermano pudo comprobar que su oponente estaba agotado, Erik tenía gotas de sudor por toda la cara y a Eva se le pegaban los cabellos del flequillo que enmarcaba su cara. Pero, a pesar de que podían mirar eso, sus ojos por primera vez estaban observando otra cosa, un enemigo. Eva y Erik empezaron a sentir por separado, pero de la misma forma, como la sangre en sus cuerpos hervía de rabia, no había razón alguna, solo la simple existencia del contrario. Nunca habían experimentado ese odio el uno por el otro, iba más allá de sus riñas y enfados normales de hermanos, Eva sentía que era algo que iba más lejos que eso, que incluso que ellos mismos, un odio ancestral que se les escapaba de la simple comprensión. Erik no sabía que sucedía, pero sin quererlo su cuerpo se movió para enfrentarse de nuevo con su hermana, pero esta vez su fin era causarle daño de verdad. Eva por su parte tardó algo más en reaccionar, pero se defendió rápidamente, no podía dejar que aquél ser la tocara siquiera.

Sin embargo, Erik parecía experimentar una fuerza renovada y más grande lo que obligó a Eva a retroceder mucho más que antes, se estaban acercando peligrosamente al bosquejo. La joven de ojos azules esquivó con habilidad y elegancia todos los ataques del rubio, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que no podría seguir mucho tiempo así, por lo que se dirigió hasta el árbol más cercano. Cuando sintió a un paso el fuerte tronco hizo como que tropezaba lo que le dio a Erik la oportunidad de lanzar su espada hacia su cuello. Eva calculó a la perfección el ataque y justo cuando la espada le habría dado en plena yugular se apartó hacia la izquierda. Erik observó furioso como su espada había quedado clavada y rota en el tronco del árbol, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque su hermana ya se encontraba encima de él asestándole una buena patada de Taekwondo. Christian y Jack habían estado distraídos intentando explicarle a Zisei las básicas de la espada para que se pudiera defender un poco pero cuando oyeron el gran golpe de la espada contra el árbol se giraron y se encontraron una imagen nefasta. Erik y Eva estaban enredados rodando por la colina del bosque y definitivamente el juego se había acabado y de mala manera.

–¡Eva!, ¡Erik! ¡Parad inmediatamente! – corrieron rápidamente hasta los chicos, Eva se encontraba encima de la espalda de su hermano retorciéndole el brazo y lo tenía inmovilizado por completo. Christian rápidamente cogió a su hija de los brazos e intentó apartarla de su hermano, se intentó zafar de él con fuerza, pero su padre la tenía bien agarrada, Erik por su parte en cuanto sintió que le quitaban el agarre se levantó rápidamente y se lanzó de nuevo a por su hermana, pero su padre lo agarró de los brazos y lo mantuvo en su lugar. Los dos hermanos se miraron de nuevo, con odio y deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que los soltaran para terminar con lo que habían empezado, pero sus padres no se lo permitían.

–Quiero que ahora mismo os miréis a los ojos, como siempre hacéis e intentéis racionar que es lo os está sucediendo por dentro. – La voz de Christian rompió el violento silencio que se había formado, por detrás se fueron acercando con cautela Victoria, con cara de máxima preocupación, y Zisei algo asustada por la actitud del joven.

–Nada de lo que estáis sintiendo tiene una razón chicos, sois hermanos, ved más allá del odio y conseguir guardarlo dentro. – Eva parpadeó un par de veces, sentía la vista nublaba, de pronto sintió el agarre de su padre por detrás y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Abrió los ojos con horror y observó la cara roja de rabia de su hermano mayor

–Er...Erik soy yo... Eva– el joven al oír la voz triste de su hermana pareció despertar de una ensoñación y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–¿Papá? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he hecho? –Jack comprobó que el odio de su hijo había desaparecido y decidió soltarlo al igual que hizo Christian con Eva, Victoria por fin se acercó a sus hijos y los abrazó con fuerza.

–Por favor os lo pido, nunca me volváis a hacer esto, nunca os hagáis daño. – Eva intentaba respirar del abrazo de su madre, no tenía ni idea de cómo eso había sucedido, de lo último que se acordaba era de haber frenado una estocada directa de su hermano, no de tenerlo bajo una llave para inmovilizar.

–¿Como es posible?, somos humanos. – la joven se miró las manos sin creerlo, estaban rojas y con arañazos de la pelea. Su hermano la miró de nuevo, no podía creerse que hubiera querido matar a su hermana pequeña. Sin dudar ni un momento decidió abrazarla con fuerza, no sabría que habría hecho si la perdía, Eva se quedó muy sorprendida por el abrazo y tardó en reaccionar, pero abrazó con fuerza a su hermano.

–lo siento... – el joven le susurró al oído, conmovida lo abrazó más fuerte y le hizo mirarle a los ojos.

–no ha sido culpa de nadie Erik, yo sé que ni tu ni yo nos haríamos daño, creo que... creo que el destino nos pide que luchemos siempre juntos, no separados, ese es nuestro punto débil. – Erik asintió, tenía los ojos mojados por la emoción, pero coincidía con su hermana, aquella trifulca parecía una advertencia de un poder superior que se negaba a que pelearan entre ellos y se dejaran llevar por el odio. Christian estaba acunando a Victoria que lloraba aun mirando a sus hijos, no sabía cómo había pasado aquello, era extraño, por supuesto que sus hijos sentían la llamada del odio entre sheks y dragones, pero siempre había sido un mero instinto, nada grave.

–Bueno creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos por hoy, además ya es la hora de cenar en Madrid y vuestra madre creo que ha hecho natillas. – Jack ayudó a los hermanos a ponerse en pie y todos juntos se dirigieron al salón del alma para poder descansar tranquilos hasta el día siguiente.

Llevaban unas tres semanas practicando todos los días en Limbhad, además las vacaciones de verano se acercaban y los chicos que siempre habían sido de notas excelentes no tenían mucho que estudiar. La vuelta a entrenar con espadas había sido compleja, los chicos no querían pelear entre ellos de ninguna forma y tampoco querían hacerlo contra sus padres, Eva tenía un estilo demasiado parecido al de Christian y a Erik le pasaba lo mismo con Jack, por lo que no avanzaban ni mejoraban mucho. Intentaron intercambiarse, pero tampoco era muy eficaz por que los dos adultos se cortaban mucho al pelear con sus hijos, no querían hacerles daño o que el odio volviera a surgir. Habían estado un par de días con autómatas de la casa hasta que Eva tuvo otra idea.

–¿y si dejamos las espadas? Quizás haya otro tipo de armas que nos vengan mejor, porque definitivamente estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esto. – Christian asintió, lo había pensado con anterioridad, pero no estaba seguro de sí con otras armas se defenderían tan bien, pero había que intentarlo.

–si estoy de acuerdo, quizás encontréis algo. – Jack guio a los chicos hasta la armería, no había mucho, pero lo que había era de calidad ya que la mayoría eran espadas de grandes héroes idhunitas. Erik paseó la mirada por las paredes, la mayoría eran espadas, pero había alguna que otra arma interesante. Eva por su parte fue directa a un arma desde el principio, su idea en cierta forma se había formado porque tenía ganas de saber si sería buena con esa en concreto. Sé puso de puntillas y agarró con cuidado dos objetos que estaban colgados en la pared este de la sala, era un estuche de flechas y un arco. Se quedó mirándolo de cerca, era más bonito aún a esa distancia, era de color blanco y tenía una forma un tanto curiosa, como queriendo imitar el hasta de un ciervo o algún animal que desconocía idhunita. Las flechas también eran del mismo material, parecía madera, pero no estaba segura del todo, también se fijó que había una inscripción tallada en el estuche. –Eso es idhunita arcaico, pone..." Nelí, ojo de halcón." Vaya no tenía ni idea de que esto estaba aquí– Eva miró a su padre preguntándose qué era lo que le sorprendía tanto.

–Nelí fue, bueno es, una de las heroínas más importantes de la tradición feérica. Creo que pertenece a la segunda era y fue la encargada de echar del bosque de Awa una invasión sangrienta que hubo por parte de los pueblos humanos, intentaron conquistar territorios, pero definitivamente el pueblo feérico les frenó, y fue en gran parte gracias a Nelí, era una grandísima dialogadora y tenía según la leyenda una puntería del 100%, incluso a dos kilómetros de distancia, creo que está hecho de uno de los árboles más raros que hay en Alis Lithban. Su madera servía para hacer réplicas de cuernos de unicornio porque dicen que absorben la magia. – Eva miró entusiasmada el arco y las flechas, la verdad es que sentía una energía extraña emanar de ellas, aunque no sabía qué, tenía que probarlas para averiguarlo.

–Eh Eva, ¡mira esto! – la joven se giró para encontrarse a su hermano jugando con dos dagas gemelas de color negro. El chico las había encontrado en un estuche un poco escondidas detrás de una estatua y al verlas había decidido que aquellas dagas serían su arma perfecta. Con maestría las blandió con las dos manos e intentó asentarle algún golpe a uno de los autómatas de la sala y para su sorpresa le rasuró uno de los brazos como si fuera mantequilla.

–¿Pero qué? Erik para dame eso. – Jack cogió las dagas asombrado y miró el filo de ellas, no estaba afilado.

–¿Cómo narices ha cortado la armadura? – se acercó a examinar el corte que había hecho, era perfecto, hasta podría cortarse si lo tocaba.

–Son las dagas gemelas de Oisirik, mierda, este lugar está lleno de armas legendarias. –

–Oisi... ¿que? – Jack y Erik miraron a Christian perplejos mientras el castaño leía con curiosidad el estuche de las dagas.

–Oisirik un mestizo gigante y humano que peleó en los ejércitos de Nandelt durante siglos, era invencible, cuentan que estas dagas podían cortar cualquier cosa, pero creo que lo que hacen es absorber la energía del que las utiliza, creo que Oisirik murió intentando cortar nada más ni nada menos que una montaña durante semanas. Se había desplomado una ladera que impedía el acceso de agua a un poblado en la montaña, el héroe murió pero consiguió que el río volviera a su cauce. – Erik con los ojos como platos volvió a admirar las dagas, definitivamente ahora eran suyas.

Las nuevas armas sin duda fueron una mejoría para los dos jóvenes, descubrieron que las armas legendarias podían proporcionar muchísimo poder, aunque sin duda estaban por debajo de Haais y Domivat, por lo que no se arriesgaban a enfrentarlas. Eva también descubrió que efectivamente el arco y las flechas absorbían de maravilla la magia, por lo que si combinaba su poder podía mandarlas como su padre había comentado a dos kilómetros de distancia, y creía que si se lo proponía incluso más. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el poder de absorción de las flechas, sabía que los magos podían lanzar flechas con hechizos, pero en realidad las armas eran meros conductores, por lo que eran escasos los conjuros que se podían usar sin romperlas. En cambio, aquellas flechas acumulaban la magia en su interior y podían metamorfosearse dependiendo del hechizo o de la energía. Uno de los días practicando la puntería una de las flechas convirtió el árbol diana en un tímpano de hielo.

–¿Pero que...? ¡Papá mira esto! – Christian se acercó donde le llamaba su hija y se encontró con un árbol de hielo, que en el centro tenía clavada una flecha del mismo material. Se acercó cauteloso y con una mano la arrancó del árbol que continuo frío como el hielo, la flecha por su parte estaba renovada y volvía a ser blanca como un hueso.

–Creo que estabas tan concentrada que has canalizado tu energía interior, cuando piensas te vuelves más analítica, surge tu alma shek por así decirlo, y la flecha te ha seguido el rollo. – Eva seguía mirando boquiabierta el gran árbol.

–Eso quiere decir que da igual donde acierte a mi contrincante, puede morir de un flechazo en el hombro, congelado claro. – Christian asintió sonriendo de medio lado, su hija nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

–Coge una de las flechas y sujétala con una mano, así con fuerza, y ahora concentra tu energía en ella, dile que quieres que sea. – Eva miró dubitativa a su padre, pero cerró los ojos y se concentró y en su mente visualizó un cuchillo manejable pero eficaz. Abrió los ojos y con gran sorpresa vio que la flecha había cambiado y volvía a ser de un material parecido al hielo, aunque ahora con forma de cuchillo.

–Me lo imaginaba, las dagas de tu hermano hacen algo parecido, si solo usa una de ellas se puede convertir en una espada de doble filo que quema como una condenada. –

–Pero Papá... esto podemos hacerlo ahora que estamos bien, pero creo que el punto débil de estas armas, al contrario que las vuestras, es la estamina. – Christian asintió pensativo. –Si, el espíritu shek y dragón de nuestras espadas las compone además de ser transmitido por nosotros, no se agotan aunque nosotros estemos cansados, sin embargo, estás armas van perdiendo fuerza como vosotros, supongo que lo mejor será que las uséis con moderación y no malgastéis la energía a la ligera en los combates. – Eva asintió.

–bueno al menos Erik y yo hemos descubierto que sus dagas pueden volver a sus manos si están a un par de metros y que yo siempre encuentro las flechas, aunque las lance a ciegas, me gustan las armas legendarias, son muy prácticas. – Christian río acariciando el pelo de su hija y la acompañó hasta donde estaban los demás para comunicarles los poderes del arco.

–Christian creo que esto no ha sido cuestión de suerte... – Victoria se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos exteriores vigilando como sus hijos con la ayuda de Zisei intentaban crear un campo de magia de defensa, la joven mestiza era muy hábil con la magia, igual que su padre. Christian miró a sus hijos, ciertamente aquellas armas eran demasiado buenas y se ajustaban a ellos a la perfección, parecían hechas a medida.

–Si, creo que esto tiene pinta de ser casi profético...Victoria debemos descubrir que es lo que dice la profecía pronto o lo veremos con nuestros propios ojos. – la joven miró al moreno preocupada, no quería que sus hijos sufrieran ningún daño.

–Si los dioses están detrás no podemos hacer nada y lo sabes, acuérdate de nosotros mismos. – Victoria asintió y suspiró intranquila, Christian tenía razón, si ese era el destino de sus pequeños ella no podía hacer nada más que observar.

–Pero oye, criatura, no voy a dejar que nadie ni nada les haga el más mínimo daño, además míralos, no son niños normales, son fantásticos, creo que...hacemos humanos perfectos – se había acercado al oído de la morena y le había susurrado con picardía las últimas palabras, la joven se ruborizó, pero aun así se giró para encararle.

–si quieres podemos ir a hacer otro, esta noche... en tu habitación. – Christian le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de medio lado y se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla con intensidad.

–Oye parad que no quiero más hermanos gracias. – Eva se había acercado para beber un poco de agua y de paso cortarles el rollo cursi a sus padres, aunque en el fondo le encantaba verlos así de cariñosos, podía sentir el amor tan profundo que había entre ambos.

–Mamá voy a volver a casa a por una camiseta para Zisei, porque el torpe de Erik se la ha roto. – Zisei se encontraba a unos metros tranquilizando a un Erik apenado y avergonzado por haberle roto la camiseta justo por encima del ombligo con una de sus dagas.

–Vale cariño, por favor aprovecha y mete el pollo de esta noche al horno, en un par de horas cenaremos. – la joven asintió y se alejó corriendo hasta la sala del alma donde se dejó envolver por sus brazos para aparecer una vez más en su cuarto de Madrid.


	4. Intrusos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva encuentra a dos extraños en su casa...

Se sentó en la cama para quitarse el mareo del viaje y respirar un poco de silencio, había oscurecido ya, habían pasado el día entero en Limbhad en su eterna noche y le habría gustado un poco de sol al volver. Sin embargo, un ruido sordo de cristales rompiéndose le puso alerta por completo, si su fino oído no le fallaba provenía de la cocina, exactamente de la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín. Maldijo que desde su ventana no se viera esa zona, rápidamente se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido y con cuidado cogió un pequeño bate de béisbol que Jack le había comprado de pequeña en uno de sus viajes familiares a Estados Unidos. Con un sigilo extremo, heredado de su silencioso padre, salió hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones, ahora mismo se encontraba en la planta de arriba justo encima de la cocina. Volvió a oír ruidos de pisadas y cristales y esta vez también voces, dos y para su desdicha hablaban idhunita. Debían ser los dos tíos raros que habían perseguido a Zisei en el metro, ¿cómo les habían encontrado? Y lo peor, ¿cómo habían sorteado las defensas de la casa? No pensó mucho en aquello y se concentró para avanzar sin ruido hacia las escaleras desde donde posiblemente podría tener mejor visión de los intrusos. Como había supuesto, a través de la barandilla podía verlos rebuscar entre los cajones de su cocina, posiblemente estaban buscando algo que los delatara como exiliados de Idhún para poder apresarlos y llevarlos ante el grupo ese de la Salvación y que los condenaran a muerte, pero el problema es que se habían encontrado con algo más poderoso que unos simples idhunitas exiliados.

Pensó en volver con el alma hasta Limbhad a avisar a sus padres pero aquello les podía dar un tiempo valioso a los intrusos para destrozar o encontrar algo que no debían, aquella era su casa y no permitiría que hicieran nada que la dañara. Bajó como un fantasma las escaleras y con cuidado de que no la vieran, los dos hombres seguían hablando idhunita, Eva pudo escuchar algo de una joven mestiza y algo de entregarla cuanto antes. Seguían buscando entre toda la cocina, pero parecía que se estaban cansando. Uno de ellos con sorpresa abrió el frigorífico y se quedó maravillado de que aquel extraño armario produjera tanto frío y estuviera lleno de tanta comida.

–Perdona, ni se te ocurra poner tus asquerosas manos en el pollo de la cena. –

El hombre sorprendido se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con la joven alta y morena que había ayudado a escapar a la hija del mago y la celeste, sin embargo, no le dio mucho tiempo a reaccionar porque de un golpe rápido y certero en la cabeza Eva lo tumbó. El otro hombre que se había acercado al salón regresó corriendo al oír el alboroto, Eva se puso tras la isla de la cocina y lo evaluó de arriba a abajo.

Se había encargado primero con el de la cocina porque era el más corpulento y supuso que era el que más problemas le daría si no lo eliminaba por sorpresa. El otro hombre que se encontraba delante suyo era mucho más joven, y para su asombro no era el compañero que había visto en el metro. Era un poco más alto que ella misma, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro corto y los ojos de un color ambarino, calculó que no podía ser mucho más mayor que su hermano. Él también la estaba examinando a ella, tenía la mirada calculadora e inteligente y Eva supo que se había equivocado de contrincante, tendría que haber ido primero a por él.

De pronto el joven lanzó un conjuro que se transformó en varias llamaradas de fuego que cruzaron veloces la cocina hacia Eva, con rapidez la joven se escondió tras la gran isla, pero al estallar las bolas contra las ventanas muchísimos trozos de vidrio se lanzaron sobre ella. Con suerte consiguió ejecutar el hechizo de defensa que hace una hora Zisei le había mostrado. Con algunos rasguños en los tobillos donde el escudo no había llegado, Eva volvió a ponerse en pie y buscar a su contrincante que seguía de pie parado en su lugar, sonriendo triunfante. Aquel mago de pacotilla no iba a reírse de ella y con un fuerte grito Eva tiró hacia él el bate de béisbol lo que hizo que el mago efectuara rápidamente un hechizo de defensa, y en esos segundos de despiste se subió en la isla y se lanzó contra él con una de las sartenes del techo. Era un movimiento arriesgado, pero había recordado algo qué Zisei le había dicho, entre hechizo y hechizo hay un lapso de tiempo en el que el mago no puede hacer nada, eran unos escasos 4 segundos pero suficientes para que con agilidad se lanzara encima de él y le diera un buen sartenazo en aquella bonita cara de sobrado.

–¡EVA! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – la joven levantó la vista, estaba atando con fuerza unas cuerdas en los pies y manos de los dos intrusos. Vio enfrente de ella a Jack que tenía una cara de pura perplejidad, por detrás del rubio apareció su madre, que gritó al ver sus cristales rotos, su padre que ya estaba acercándose para evaluar a los idhunitas y Erik y Zisei, que para sorpresa de Eva se habían cogido de la mano sin querer.

–Pues nada, estoy dándoles la bienvenida a estos dos idiotas, han entrado en casa justo cuando he llegado, han estado buscando como locos, supongo que pruebas para saber si Zisei estaba aquí, solo han hablado de ella. –

Dejó que su padre cogiera los dos tíos y les atara aun con más fuerza las cuerdas y con ayuda de Jack los llevaron hasta el sótano, necesitaban sacarles información sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en Idhún.

–Bueno, pero, ¿habrás puesto el pollo no? Que tengo hambre. – Erik miró a su hermana y esta negó con la cabeza.

–Qué tal si llamas y pides un par de pizzas cariño. – Victoria se encontraba pasando la escoba para recoger todos los cristales del suelo mientras Zisei intentaba un hechizo para restaurar las ventanas a su estado anterior.

–¿Pido una para los invitados? Ah no mejor no. – Jack había llegado a la cocina y miraba de mala manera a su hijo, a veces se pasaba de bromista, pero al menos cenarían pizza.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? – estaban los tres reunidos, los niños ya estaban dormidos o al menos en sus cuartos, Christian, Jack y Victoria se miraban los unos a los otros mientras pensaban un plan para sus nuevos huéspedes.

–Fácil, bajo, les leo la mente y descubrimos todo lo que saben acerca del movimiento sectario, Idhún y la profecía. – Victoria suspiró, aún no se sentía preparada para oír que es lo que tenía que decir la profecía, sobre todo si estaba relacionada con sus hijos, eran solo unos niños y ella no había planeado que su futuro fuera heroico si no normal y tranquilo. Aunque lo pensó mejor, sus hijos eran de todo menos normales, desde pequeños, para su desgracia, habían desarrollado habilidades especiales que los ponían en peligro continuamente. Recordaba como si fuera ayer el día que Erik trajo un pajarito que se había caído del árbol y se le había roto una de las alas...

–¡Mamá mira, un pajarito! – Victoria se encontraba dentro de la cocina dándole de comer a la pequeña Eva, aunque la niña con un año ya cogía a la perfección la cuchara.

–Pobrecito... que pequeño, se habrá caído del árbol cariño, ven vamos a ponerlo en una cajita junto a la ventana. – con cuidado idearon una pequeña camita para que el pajarito estuviera cómodo y pudiera recuperarse. Erik estuvo todo el día junto al pajarito, cuidándolo y dándole de comer y beber, hasta que a las 8 de la tarde Victoria se lo encontró en el jardín con el pajarito entre las manos, lo vio desde la ventana, su pequeño no sabía que lo estaba mirando y parecía algo nervioso. Con asombro vio como su hijo le imponía una manita sobre el ala rota al pajarito y entonces su mano empezó a despedir un color conocido, estaba curando al animalito. Tras unos segundos volvió a abrir las manitas y el pajarito salió volando como nuevo, de vuelta al nido.

Tuvo que explicarle a su pequeño hijo que aquello que acababa de hacer no se lo podía enseñar a nadie que no fuera de la familia, porque era muy peligroso. Para sorpresa de Victoria Erik ya sabía todo lo que le estaba contando, es más, no se lo había dicho a ella por miedo. Sonrió al acordarse, no eran niños normales, pero eran maravillosos y su mayor regalo en la vida.

–Espero que no vengan más sorpresa, aunque con Idhún nunca se sabe... – asintieron apesadumbrados.

Christian bajó solo al sótano, los dos idhunitas estaban atados sobre unas sillas de la cocina, el más grande de todos seguía totalmente cao, el golpe de Eva había sido demasiado para él. El otro, sin embargo, si estaba algo más lúcido, era bastante joven, Christian calculó unos 19 años aproximadamente, definitivamente era el cerebro de aquella extraña pareja.

–Vaya me esperaba a la chica tan guapa que casi me parte la mandíbula, tú no eres tan interesante. – Christian se acercó a él, aquel tío estaba demasiado aturdido para sentir el miedo de encontrarse con un shek. Se arrodilló en frente de él y le hizo levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, fue en ese instante que el joven empezó a temblar de puro terror, aquellos ojos fríos como el hielo le perseguirían tiempo después en sus peores pesadillas.

Christian no tardó en entrar en su mente y recorrer los primeros niveles de su conciencia, contempló asombrado la estrategia de Eva para acabar con aquel tipo, la vio lanzarse decidía hacia él con la sartén en la mano para asestarle el golpe perfecto. Su hija sabía perfectamente que de poco les servirían muertos aquellos dos tíos, dio gracias a que se pareciera tanto a él, porque si Erik se los hubiera encontrado seguramente tendría que lidiar con dos cadáveres. Por fin se fue acercando a los recuerdos que le interesaban, vio retazos de como el joven había sido incorporado a la misión de buscar a Zisei más tarde, el otro integrante había desparecido en Madrid o algo parecido, seguramente estaría detenido por haber robado o causar alboroto público. Fue buceando más y por fin parecía que llegaba a los recuerdos sobre la Salvación, vio al joven mago reunido en una especie de misa negra, todos estaban en círculo, encapuchados con sus capas bermellón, en el centro había un hombre, pero Christian no podía verle. Intentó avanzar en los recuerdos, pero no lograba visualizar al que parecía el jefe, todos los recuerdos relacionados con él eran extraños, su imagen siempre estaba cubierta como por tinieblas. Sin embargo, si descubrió su nombre, Terkan, pero la mayoría de las veces lo llamaban Salvador, todos estaban bajo su dominio y le reinaban pleitesía, se arrodillaban ante él y le besaban las manos y los pies. El edificio no conseguía identificarlo, los recuerdos de aquel mago estaban muy borrosos en los puntos claves, Christian se impacientó, aquello no era una buena señal. De pronto se encontró con una zona de recuerdos extraña, todo a partir de un momento, la entrada del mago al grupo estaba oculto, como si alguien o algo hubiera metido toda la vida del joven en cofres y los hubiera encerrado. Christian por supuesto consiguió abrir uno de aquellos cofres mentales y los recuerdos verdaderos del joven salieron a la luz. Vio como lo habían raptado de la torre de Dherbad, donde estaba aprendiendo magia y a la fuerza le habían hecho meterse en un portal, después apareció el tal Terkan, Christian maldijo, llevaba una máscara. Con asombro vio como el hombre se acercaba al joven, que estaba atado de pies y manos y muy aturdido, el recuerdo era muy borroso, y le imponía una mano sobre la cabeza y rápidamente todo al rededor se volvía negro.

Encontró a Jack y Victoria donde los había dejado, en la cocina recogiendo los restos de la cena.

–Christian, ¿qué has descubierto? ¿Hay más en la tierra? – Victoria miró preocupada al moreno, por su cara podía entrever que no había visto nada bueno.

–Por tu careto veo que nada bueno, ¿verdad? – sentenció el dragón. Christian se sentó en una de las sillas altas de la isla y suspiró quedamente.

–No, nada bueno, es más, no he conseguido sacar casi nada, pero si tengo algunos datos interesantes y alguna teoría que no os va a gustar escuchar. –

Les relató todo lo que había encontrado en la mente del joven mago, la orden, las misas, al tal Terkan y también les explicó que aquellos recuerdos no eran normales.

–¿manipulados?, ¿qué quieres decir, que un telépata los ha cambiado? – Christian asintió dudoso, miró a los otros dos a los ojos, muy serio.

–Si o algo parecido, todo lo que he visto puede hacerse, no es nuevo para mí, pero solo lo he visto hacer por sheks... pero no queda ninguno en Idhún, o al menos así era cuando yo me fui– Victoria se mordió el labio impaciente.

–¿Y si son Shizuko y los suyos?, igual han encontrado un enlace con Idhún y están intentando apoderarse de todo el territorio. – Christian negó con la cabeza.

–Sigo trabajando con ellos para encontrar el mundo que creó Gerde, soy conocedor de todas las puertas o portales interdimensionales que tienen, sobre todo porque soy el único con el poder de abrirlas. – Jack se levantó de su lugar exasperado, aquello no tenía sentido alguno, la orden de la Salvación que arrancaba vidas por purgar Idhún de serpientes estaba usando a su vez métodos claramente de sus enemigos.

–¿Y si es el séptimo? Quien sabe, igual se ha vuelto a aburrir en su pequeño mundo de serpientes y busca más marcha con los seis en Idhún. – Christian lo miró entornando los ojos.

–¿Crees de verdad que se esforzaría tanto en crear un mundo completo para sus criaturas para después darle de nuevo la espalda y volver a Idhún? Jack sé que te cuesta pensar a veces. pero créeme, el séptimo sigue en su lugar y no necesitáis saber más sobre él. – Victoria y Jack se miraron, sabían que Christian posiblemente supiera más sobre el tema, pero le creían si estaba tan seguro de que todo aquello no tenía que ver con el séptimo dios.

–¿y entonces? No hemos sacado nada en claro de esos tíos, todos los datos están defectuosos según tú, ¿no será que has perdido facultades? – Jack se había acercado al shek y le miraba enfadado, siempre había problemas con la dichosa serpiente. Christian sé puso en pie y se encaró con el rubio, el odio ancestral de ambos siempre estaba atado y racionado en sus almas, pero en aquel momento Victoria se sintió como antaño y tuvo miedo de que aquellos dos volvieran a pelearse.

–Jack ya vale, sabes perfectamente que todo lo que nos ha contado Christian es la verdad, debemos aceptar que el movimiento ese se ha convertido en algo peligroso y debemos actuar con precaución si además son capaces de usar el control mental. –

El rubio se apartó del shek suspirando, era verdad, no podía dejarse llevar pero es que aquello le estaba exasperando, ellos llevaban años tranquilos en la tierra, criando a sus hijos lejos de Idhún y de sus problemas y no quería que todo aquello amenazara a su familia.

–Bueno he conseguido liberar la mente del más joven y creo que eso ayudará a que cuando esté despierto hable con nosotros e igual hará que recuerde más cosas. –

A la mañana siguiente Zisei bajó a la cocina a desayunar como había hecho desde que había llegado, tomaría un buen cola cao y se sentaría en la terraza junto a Victoria que casi siempre estaba leyendo algún libro o charlando con Jack sobre el trabajo. Sabía que Victoria se dedicaba a la enfermería en un pequeño asilo cerca de donde vivían, un trabajo apropiado para un unicornio pensó, curar y aliviar a quienes más lo necesitaban. Jack por su parte formaba parte de una empresa que se dedicaba a limpiar el medio ambiente y zonas naturales de todos los desechos que tiraban los humanos, a los dragones les gustaba el desierto, pero seguramente amaban la naturaleza tanto como los unicornios. Esa mañana solo se encontraba Victoria en la terraza. aunque no estaba leyendo, parecía pensativa.

–Buenos días Zisei, ¿has dormido bien? – la joven la miró sonriente, pero el medio celeste enseguida sintió las dudas y miedos que la rondaban la cabeza.

–Buenos días, si por supuesto, aquí siempre duermo del tirón, ver la arboleda desde la ventana es súper relajante. – Victoria miró complacida a la joven, se parecía mucho a Shail por el pelo y obviamente el tono de piel, pero tenía los ojos hermosos de Zaisei.

–Zisei, dime una cosa, ¿tienes alguna habilidad empática como tu madre?- la joven de ojos violáceos asintió algo nerviosa.

–Si, bueno, no son tan claros como los suyos y no siempre los recibo, es más bien en momentos claves, cuando la otra persona rebosa alguna sensación concreta. Las auras por ejemplo debo concentrarme mucho para verlas al igual que los lazos. – Victoria asintió y miró hacía la piscina, iba a ser un día claramente caluroso.

–Entonces te habrás dado cuenta que hoy estoy más nerviosa de lo normal, lo siento. Hace mucho que no oíamos noticias de Idhún, nos fuimos de allí buscando refugio, sin la ayuda de tu padre no lo habríamos conseguido, bueno sin su ayuda yo no estaría hoy aquí contigo. – Zisei asintió contenta, conocía la historia de Lunnaris y de cómo su padre la había encontrado el día de la conjunción astral y logró salvarle la vida.

–¿¿Habéis averiguado algo de los dos idhunitas? ¿Hay más por aquí? – Victoria vio el miedo en sus ojos, posiblemente aquellos tipos le habían dado bastantes problemas a la joven.

–No tranquila, por lo que ha descubierto Christian no hay más equipos de búsqueda en la tierra, solo habían mandado a estos dos a por ti, aunque bueno, si te diste cuenta uno de ellos era nuevo, el otro está encarcelado por disturbios públicos aquí en Madrid, y no saldrá en bastantes meses, y para cuando eso esperamos que esto esté solucionado. Zisei, ¿te suena de algo la palabra Terkan? – la joven ladeó la cabeza pensativa

–No la verdad, ¿por qué?, ¿es importante, tiene algo que ver con mis padres? – se preocupó, intentaba no pensar mucho en ellos, pero le era muy difícil.

–Es el nombre del que parece ser el líder de la Salvación, no hemos podido saber más...son un grupo extraño. – no le contó más a la joven, no debía cargar sobre sus hombros información importante si la orden tenía facultades telepáticas. En ese momento salió a la terraza Erik, era raro que estuviera tan temprano levantado pero el sol tan brillante por su ventana no se lo había permitido. Se había puesto un bañador, ya que hacía calor quería aprovechar el día, hoy según su padre no iban a entrenar, él y Christian estaban interrogando a los dos tíos raros que perseguían a Zisei. Se encontró en la terraza a su madre y a la joven idhunita, se quedó mirándola unos segundos, estaba muy guapa con aquel vestido blanco que su hermana detestaba. Se sonrojó al instante y desvió la mirada hacia su madre que para su desgracia le miraba divertida intuyendo que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

–Em... buenos días, señoritas, ¿es usted la hermana pequeña? – su madre rio ante el comentario y besó la mejilla que le acercaba su hijo mayor.

–Buenos días, cariño, ¿vas a bañarte?, que temprano, pensaba que no te vería hasta la hora de la comida. – Zisei saludó al chico con una bonita sonrisa, y pensó en pedirle a Eva el bañador que le había ofrecido el otro día.

–Mamá por favor, pero si yo me levanto tempranísimo, el problema es que no te enteras, después me vuelvo a dormir porque este cuerpo atlético debe descansar. Hoy creo que va a hacer un calor de mil demonios así que voy aprovechar esta maravillosa piscina que gracias a Christian y no a papá está perfectamente limpia. –

–¡Eh te he oído! No podía limpiarla porque la bomba estaba estropeada, Christian solo ha puesto un tornillo o dos. – Jack salió a la terraza también y se sentó junto a Victoria para beber su café matutino con tranquilidad. Erik le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi le hizo derramar la bebida

–si, si, claro, unos tornillos, estuvo como dos horas en el garaje con diez mil herramientas intentando sacar el reloj que habías perdido y que atascaba la succión. – Jack resopló, quizás su hijo tenía razón, pero aquello no le iba a fastidiar su buen humor. Sin embargo, unos segundos después apareció Christian pidiendo su presencia.

–Joder ni un café me dejas tomar tranquilo, serpiente, luego os quejáis de que no rindo, pues quizás es porque no me dejáis descansar. – Jack se levantó y le cedió el café a Victoria que lo agarró con ganas, al menos ya no se tenía que levantar para hacerse uno.

–¿Vais a interrogar a los idhunitas? ¿Puedo ir?- Eva se cruzó con sus dos padres en el salón, antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta del sótano.

–Si y no, es peligroso, aunque si Jack la lía mucho serás la primera persona en sustituirlo.– El rubio bufó exasperado, siempre dudando de él.

–cariño, que sepas que si la lío será porque tu padre me exaspera y no puedo ensartarle con mi espada. – Eva sonrió, no sabía cómo aquellos dos podían estar juntos tan tranquilamente, su padre le había explicado más de una vez que se debía en parte por el amor que sentían hacía su madre y porque al final con el tiempo habían aprendido a reptarse por encima del odio irracional de los sheks y los dragones.

Ya en la cocina y mientras se preparaba su habitual zumo vio como Zisei se acercaba hacia ella con claras intenciones de charlar. Le caía bien, era una chica muy tranquila y sencilla, además podía ver con claridad su gran corazón e ingenuidad heredada de los celestes, sus padres tenían razón, era imposible odiar a una de aquellas criaturas. Además, estaba contenta porque Zisei parecía muy segura a su lado, no parecía para nada intimidada por su esencia shek o su mirada, eso le gustaba, tenía muy pocos amigos así.

–Buenos días, Eva, oye, ¿te acuerdas de que él otro día me ofreciste un bañador? Quizás hoy sea el día, hace mucho calor fuera. –

–Si por supuesto, termino de desayunar y me acompañas a buscar uno, hoy creo que estaremos más tiempo dentro del agua que fuera, por cierto, ¿has desayunado ya? ¿Necesitas algo más? – la joven celeste negó sonriendo, Eva le caía bien, era de esas personas que se encontraban y sabias al verla que era real, ella misma. Si que era cierto que podía intimidar con esa mirada de hielo y el semblante tan serio que solía adoptar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Zisei podía ver más allá, podía entrever la luz especial que ambos hermanos habían heredado de su madre. Eva tenía un buen corazón dijeran lo que dijeran en Idhún y todas las leyendas que se habían inventado alrededor de su nacimiento, pero eso no iba a contárselo hoy.

–¿Pero cuanto tiempo pueden estar dormidos estos dos? – Jack exasperado se acercó al más corpulento y lo cogió del pecho para menearlo, pero el tipo ni se inmutó.

–No te preocupes por ese, le he dormido yo expresamente, es un mero sicario que contrató alguien ajeno a la orden. – Jack negó con la cabeza.

–Pues sí que se han molestado en que no encontremos ninguna información, creo que sabían que si Zisei nos encontraba tú estarías de por medio, mierda, no dejan un cabo suelto. – Christian miró al joven mago que parecía que empezaba a despertar.

–No estés tan seguro, creo que éste aún tiene información para ofrecernos, eh, venga despierta. – le dio un par de tortas en cada mejilla para que se espabilara un poco. Por fin el joven abrió por completo los ojos y miró a los dos hombres que estaban con él, a uno lo reconocía de la noche anterior, aquellos ojos, y el otro era un hombre también joven, rubio y con barba, tenía unos imponentes ojos verdes. Intentó retroceder de aquellas dos figuras, aquellos tipos no eran del todo humanos, había algo en ellos que los hacía imponentes, poderosos y él definitivamente no quería estar en su camino.

–eh eh tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte nada... de momento... necesitamos que nos digas toda la información que tengas sobre esta dichosa secta "La Salvación" o de ese tal Terkan. – el joven al oír ese nombre tembló de terror, se dio cuenta de que algo en él había cambiado, podía recordar su nombre, su familia, su infancia, pero sobre todo podía recordar cómo había ingresado en la orden.

–¿como? Me habéis liberado, ya no... ya no siento a Terkan en mi cabeza... como, ¿cómo lo habéis hecho? Mierda mi familia, si él se entera los matará, tenéis que liberarme he de volver a por ellos. – el chico se había revolucionado en su asiento y no paraba de moverse inquieto intentando quitarse las ataduras de encima.

–Tranquilo y no te muevas tanto, podéis regresar si nos da información, eso es todo. – Jack miró al joven a los ojos e intentó transmitirle algo de confianza.

–Yo no sé nada, es el círculo sagrado el que maneja la información más importante, nosotros los magos solo somos peones, trabajamos en las purgas que nos mandan y buscamos rezagados y contrarios al movimiento... pero esa orden no es lo que parece, nosotros, los magos estamos siendo utilizados, nos raptan de las torres de hechicería y nos obligan mediante una especie de control mental a seguir todas las órdenes, nos amenazan si no obedecemos... – cayó confuso, se arrepentía de todo lo que le habían obligado a hacer, tenía tanta sangre en sus manos.

–¿por qué te mandaron a la tierra, cual era tu misión exactamente? Eso sí que lo sabrás. – Christian le volvió a levantar la mirada y le regaló una de sus miradas amenazantes. El joven tragó saliva asustado

–Si eso si lo sé, buscábamos a una chica, la hija de los líderes de la resistencia, queríamos raptarla para sacar información y ofrecerla como moneda de cambio para que frenaran sus ofensivas, nos dijeron que posiblemente estaban buscando a la tríada, pero eso es imposible, están muertos. – Jack y Christian se miraron curiosos.

–¿muertos? – preguntó el dragón extrañado, que rápido se olvidaban de uno.

–Si, muertos, según se dice en Idhún lograron darles caza junto a la hija de Kirtash. –

Christian chasqueó la lengua furioso, odiaba el mundo que lo había visto crecer por ser tan cruel con su hija y su familia.

–que más sabes, ¿donde están esos líderes de la Resistencia? – el joven se aclaró la garganta, necesitaba con urgencia un vaso de agua.

–Están en Drackwen, allí Terkan ha montado una especie de cárcel para los renegados más importantes, los necesita para saber dónde se encuentra el núcleo de la Resistencia, aunque creo que saben que está cerca del mar de Raden, casi siempre actúan cerca de allí asaltando los carros con prisioneros que llegan desde todo Idhún hasta el oráculo, allí se realizan las purgas más importantes y donde está el círculo. – Christian asintió pensativo y le dirigió una extraña mirada a Jack, el joven tuvo la impresión de que se estaban comunicando de alguna forma, pero tan pronto como lo pensó el hombre de ojos azules lo había vuelto a mirar y el mundo volvió a apagarse a su alrededor.

Salieron rápidos del sótano.

–Si actúan cerca de Raden es posible que Kimara y Rando estén involucrados, mierda tienen a Shail y Zaisei en Drackwen, hay que sacarlos de allí y avisar a la Resistencia de que están cerca de sus pasos. – encontraron a Victoria de nuevo en la terraza, mirando tranquilamente como se bañaban los chicos en la piscina.

–Tenemos más información criatura y debemos actuar rápido si queremos devolver a Zisei con sus padres. – Victoria se sobresaltó al oír a Christian tan cerca de ella -pero están vivos? – preguntó preocupada

–Si, los tienen en Drackwen y los están utilizando para rastrear a toda la Resistencia, creemos que muy posiblemente estén en Kash-tar asentados. – Victoria inmediatamente pensó en Kimara, la primera maga que había consagrado como unicornio.

–Controlan a los magos contra su voluntad Vic, es horrible, ese joven tiene amenazada a toda su familia, morirán si descubren que ha fallado. – suspiró intranquila, aquello parecía una horrible pesadilla que no tenía final, de una forma u otra tenían que volver a Idhún, no podían permitir que sus amigos sufrieran ningún daño.

–Debemos ir a Idhún Jack, debemos avisarles e intentar liberar a Shail y Zaisei. – el joven dragón la miró asombrado, Victoria estaba siendo muy reacia con todo aquello, pero al igual que él no podía abandonar a sus amigos a su suerte.

–Eso es exactamente lo que os iba a proponer, vosotros debéis ir a Idhún y buscar a Rando y Kimara, enteraros que sucede con la Resistencia y advertirles de los planes de la Salvación. Yo voy a volver a Japón, debo preguntarle a Shizuko como es posible que un humano pueda ejercer ese poder mental y los niños se quedarán en Limbhad, no deben pisar Idhún, estaré atento a todo lo que les suceda mientras vosotros regresáis. – Victoria se echó las manos a la cabeza, le preocupaba muchísimo dejar tirados a los niños, pero no quedaba otra opción.

–Tan poco tiempo y tanto que hacer...hay que organizar muchas cosas. – se puso en pie y abandonó a los dos jóvenes en el salón, necesitaba pensar sola.

–¿qué hacemos con los magos?. – Christian cerró los ojos para pensar mejor.

–Hoy mismo los llevaré a Idhún, no tienen ninguna información, además les he borrado el rostro de cualquiera de nosotros de sus recuerdos. El sicario volverá a trabajar y el mago supongo que irá a por su familia, si lo encuentra la orden seguramente lo maten, ya no tiene el control mental. –

Los chicos llevaban todo el día en la piscina como habían prometido, se lo estaban pasando estupendamente juntos. Erik y Eva no eran chicos con muchos amigos y rara vez invitaban a alguien a casa, en eso se parecían bastante a su madre, tenían los justos, pero necesarios. Sin embargo, Zisei rápidamente se había hecho un hueco y congeniaba a la perfección con los dos hermanos. En ese momento se encontraban jugando a la pelota dentro de la piscina cuando Eva se dio cuenta de que su madre se alejaba de la casa muy intranquila, se giró para mirarla desde allí, parecía que iba a darse un paseo sola, eso siempre significaba problemas o malas noticias.

–Chicos ahora vengo, voy a beber algo. – Eva salió apresurada de la piscina, empapada por completo buscó su toalla y se adentró con sigilo en la casa. Desde la cocina podía oír como Christian y Jack discutían algo acaloradamente.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? ¿Y si logran abrir un portal y seguirnos? – había acercado más el oído y ahora las palabras tomaban sentido claro.

–No podrán, aunque deje abierta la puerta necesitarían mucha energía y Zisei no es una maga tan experimentada. – ¿de que estaban hablando? ¿De ellos? A Eva se le estaban formulando demasiadas preguntas con tan solo unas pocas palabras.

–bien, voy a darte otro voto de confianza serpiente, ya llevas demasiados... – sentenció. –no creo que sean tantos como los que me debes tu a mi dragón. – Eva al oír que su padre se levantaba, rápidamente y con sigilo llegó hasta la terraza para sentarse justo a tiempo cuando él ya salía por la misma puerta acristalada. Lo miró con indiferencia y se dio cuenta que su padre la miraba de una forma extraña, quizás se había dado cuenta de que estaba escuchando. Con habilidad dejó que su mente se pusiera a pensar en lo más banal posible y lo primero que se le ocurrió es que Erik y Zisei ciertamente hacían buena pareja, ahora mismo estaban charlando en el borde de la piscina animadamente. Triunfante vio como su padre al recibir esa información de su mente giró la cabeza hacía los dos chicos y sonreía.

–veo que tu hermano y Zisei se llevan bien. – Eva le miró con una media sonrisa.

–Papá es de mala educación escuchar pensamientos ajenos. – al decirlo puso el mismo tono serio que ponía él siempre que se lo reprochaba.

–lo siento, a veces no puedo evitarlo. – se sentó al lado de su hija y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, se quedaron un buen rato mirando como Erik y Zisei volvían a jugar a la pelota.

–Mamá parecía preocupada. – Christian asintió y miró a su hija, Eva pudo ver detrás de la fría mirada una llama de preocupación, aquello no era bueno.

–Esta noche vamos a contaros que vamos a hacer con todo este lío de Idhún, se ha ido a dar un paseo para pensar, ya sabes que necesita esos momentos a solas en la naturaleza – Eva siguió mirando la piscina, le preocupaba que aquella tarde fuera a ser la última que pasaran en familia, que su tranquila vida se fuera al garete por culpa de un estúpido grupo sectario en un mundo desconocido para ella. Miró a su padre, estudió su bonito perfil mientras seguía mirando a Erik y Zisei, intentó grabar aquella imagen en la mente, el sol que empezaba a ponerse lanzaba una luz preciosa y se reflejaba en sus claros ojos haciéndolos parecer tornasolados. Se miró sus propios pies sobre la tumbona, sus manos, elegantes y largas, las manos de una adolescente que temía, aunque siempre se mostrara seria, por su familia.

Eva se consideraba ciertamente una persona fría, pero no era indiferente a lo que le sucediera a su familia, eran lo único que tenía en el mundo. Desde pequeña siempre había necesitado su propio espacio, sus horas al día en soledad, pensando, dibujando, escuchando música e incluso tocando su vieja guitarra. Pensó con agonía en aquellos simples días en lo que lo único que le preocupaba era cuando volvería su padre y cuanto tiempo se quedaría aquella vez. Los momentos que pasaba con él eran los más preciados que tenía porque eran para ella los más efímeros, a su madre le pasaba igual, era cierto que quizás su padre se hubiera perdido muchas cosas, fiestas del colegio, campeonatos deportivos, sus conciertos de piano o los bailes de Ballet. Pero le daba igual, para eso ya estaba Jack, era el mejor animador que tenía, siempre le veía desde donde estuviera entre el público aplaudiendo y dándole ánimos. Pero había habido momentos en que sí necesitaba a su padre, momentos que solo él habría comprendido, como aquella vez en el centro comercial...

"La pequeña Eva iba sentada atrás en el coche junto a su hermano, que se divertía jugando con su consola nueva, parecía divertido, pero Eva quería otra cosa por su séptimo cumpleaños, un estuche de acuarelas. Las había visto un día después de su clase de Ballet junto a Jack, era un estuche de madera que contenía nada más y nada menos que 50 colores distintos y ella lo quería. Nunca había sido una niña caprichosa, pero desde que un día en clase su amiga Alex había traído un par de pinturas para la clase de arte se había enamorado en las tonalidades tan suaves que lograban las acuarelas. Por eso un día antes de su cumpleaños iban a ir a comprarlas al centro comercial cerca de su casa, además por si fuera poco su padre iba a verla mañana, siempre aparecía en su cumpleaños y nunca se olvidaba de traerle un regalo, siempre acertaba con lo que necesitaba.

Llegaron antes de la hora de comer, aprovecharían para coger un par de hamburguesas y pasar la tarde haciendo compras. Su madre le bajó del coche y le cogió la mano, ella también estaba contenta de ver a su padre. Cogida de su mano se fueron acercando al interior de la gran tienda, Victoria y Jack iban hablando sobre que pondrían de comer para el cumpleaños de mañana, los langostinos le iban ganando la partida a la carne. Eva iba contenta incluso dando saltitos, sin embargo, en cuanto cruzó las puertas automáticas del centro algo extraño y horrible sucedió. Se paró en seco y se llevó las manitas a la cabeza, estaba oyendo millones de voces dentro de su cabeza, pensamientos buenos, malos, tristes, felices... todos dentro de la inocente mente de una niña de siete años. Se tiró al suelo y empezó a gritar asustada mientras seguía escuchando a todas aquellas personas en su cabeza.

–¡Eva!, ¿qué te pasa cariño? ¿Qué sucede? – su madre automáticamente se había agachado junto a ella e intentaba que su hija le mirara a los ojos, pero seguía chillando y llorando sin decir nada.

–¡¿Papá que le pasa a Eva?!, ¡¿le duele la cabeza?! – Erik había soltado su consola y se encontraba tirando de Jack inquieto y asustado por su hermana pequeña.

–Victoria hay que sacarla fuera, ¡vamos! – Jack cogió a Eva en brazos que seguía retorciéndose de dolor o de miedo, Jack no estaba seguro. Victoria y Erik les siguieron fuera y en un pequeño banco sentaron a la niña, que en cuanto había salido se había relajado considerablemente.

–Eva, que pasa cariño, ¿qué te duele?, mamá y yo estamos aquí, no hay ningún peligro. – Eva por fin se quitó las manitas de la cabeza y con los ojos llorosos miró a sus padres muy confusa y después al centro comercial.

–Todo el mundo estaba gritando Jack, todos juntos a la vez, estaban todos aquí, había gente muy triste y pensando cosas malas, no quiero oírlos en mi cabeza. – La niña se lanzó a sus brazos para romper a llorar de nuevo, Jack y Victoria se miraron asombrados y muy preocupados, Victoria cogió a su pequeña hija entre los brazos y para su sorpresa la descubrió muy caliente, demasiado.

–¿Cariño, estás segura de que los oías a todos en tu cabeza? ¿Eran sus pensamientos? – la niña asintió, parecía muy cansada de pronto, como si hubiera hecho un sobre esfuerzo.

Llegaron a casa lo más rápido posible, Eva en vez de recuperarse parecía que había entrado en un estado febril preocupante, Victoria sabía que su temperatura corporal estaba por debajo de la media y aquello no podía ser buena señal, deseó que Christian estuviera allí. Pasaron toda la tarde velando a la niña, que se encontraba en su cama experimentando momentos de lucidez y sueño constantes. Victoria se había tumbado con ella en la cama para poder ver si con su energía sanadora mejoraba, funcionaba siempre que sus hijos caían enfermos, pero aquella vez no estaba dando los mismos resultados.

Eva no se encontraba nada bien, quería sus acuarelas y que su padre llegara cuanto ante a casa. A Christian le esperaban a la mañana siguiente, pero a las nueve de la noche apareció en la gran mansión, había detectado la preocupación de Victoria a través del anillo.

–¡Christian! Te esperábamos mañana, bueno, aunque quizás sea lo mejor, algo extraño le ha pasado hoy a Eva, Victoria está con ella arriba. – Jack le sorprendió en la puerta y le acompañó hasta el salón de la casa.

–Hoy íbamos haber ido a comprar su regalo de cumpleaños, unas acuarelas que lleva pidiendo un mes, pero cuando ha puesto un pie dentro del centro comercial ha tenido como un ataque... telepático... nos ha explicado que oía a todas las personas dentro de su cabeza. – Christian miró sorprendido al rubio pero rápidamente asintió comprendiendo lo que le explicaba.

–Voy a ir a verla, quizás se anime al verme. – el moreno se levantó de un salto del sofá y subió rápidamente de las escaleras, Jack notó que estaba claramente preocupado. Llegó vacilante a la habitación de su hija, antes había sido el cuarto de Victoria cuando vivía con su abuela, recordaba como entre todos habían ayudado para pintar las paredes de aquel verde pastel y como él mismo y Jack habían pintado unos árboles y flores en una pared. Se paró en el marco de la puerta y observó la escena, Victoria estaba en lo que parecía un sueño reparador, tumbada en la pequeña cama con Eva entre los brazos, observó que las mejillas de la niña estaban muy coloradas y que su flequillo se pegaba alrededor de su carita. Se acercó con sigilo para no despertarlas y se agachó junto a ellas, elevó una mano con cuidado y le acarició la mejilla, estaba ardiendo. Con el más mínimo tacto la niña se removió en su sitio y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, los dos pares de azules se encontraron antes de lo esperado y Christian le sonrió a su pequeña.

–¿Papá? Has venido, ¿ya es mi cumple? – la pequeña habló con dificultad, parecía afectada por la alta fiebre, se le partía el alma al verla así. Su hija siempre era incansable como el mismo, jugando y corriendo por todos lados.

–Hola criatura, no todavía no es tu cumple, pero he venido antes porque un pajarito me ha dicho que estabas malita. – la niña sonrió un poco y miró hacia el otro lado, hacia su madre, que estaba plenamente dormida.

–Mamá, mira ha venido papá– le movió el hombro, pero Victoria ni se inmutó, Christian sonrió y se tumbó en el otro lado de la cama, quedando Eva en medio de los dos. La niña rápidamente se abalanzó a abrazarle y a apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

–Mamá está muy dormida, mañana seguro que te prepara una fiesta estupenda ya verás, pero ahora tienes que dormir para poder estar preparada para todos los regalos y la tarta– le acarició el pelo y la besó cariñosamente la suave mejilla, la niña asintió mientras bostezaba, como había supuesto su presencia gélida había ayudado a que la fiebre le bajara lo suficiente para que se volviera a dormir y a entrar de nuevo en el sueño curativo de su madre. Así entre las dos esencias, hielo y cristal, Eva se sentía completa y relajada y por fin su cuerpo comenzó a mejorar, sus padres se quedaron velándole toda la noche.

Victoria se despertó temprano, acaba de salir el sol. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Christian que se encontraba dormido al otro lado de Eva abrazándola cariñosamente. El joven debió sentir su mirada y se despertó también.

–Buenos días Criatura, te he echado de menos. – alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

–Christian, ¿cuándo has llegado?, te esperaba para el mediodía. – Él sonrió y le contó que había venido rápido por la niña.

–Creo que sé lo que le ha pasado, está en la edad de pleno crecimiento, tanto física como mentalmente, creo que está desarrollando cierta facilidad mental, sin embargo, experimenta picos de intensidad, como las crecederas, por ejemplo. El problema de las "crecederas mentales" es que son dolorosas e impredecibles, ¿iba de tu mano cuando caminaba verdad? –Victoria asintió, estaba escuchando muy atentamente las palabras del joven.

–Entonces eso lo encaja todo, le cediste energía sin saberlo y entonces sus parámetros mentales se sobrecargaron y recibió por unos segundos todo lo de su alrededor, sin filtros... – Victoria estaba boquiabierta, definitivamente sus hijos no eran del todo humanos.

–el problema de la sobrecarga es que la dejó totalmente agotada, su cuerpo notaba que algo no iba bien y de ahí la fuerte fiebre. – ambos miraron a la pequeña entre ambos, ya no tenía fiebre y su aspecto había mejorado mucho durante la noche, sonrieron felices y aliviados.

Eva recordaría siempre aquel cumpleaños como el más bonito que había tenido, su padre se quedó durante casi tres meses completos con ellos para vigilar sus "crecederas mentales" y así ayudarle a manejar su fuerza mental. Aprendió lo básico de la defensa mental, algo importante ya que si alguna vez se encontraba con un shek desconocido este no podría acceder a su mente fácilmente. También aprendió a pintar con sus nuevas acuarelas y junto a Erik dibujó una serie de pinturas florales para su madre, que se alegró muchísimo y ahora siempre estaban colgadas en el comedor de la casa familiar. Jack también hizo especial ese cumpleaños creando la tarta más rica que jamás había probado, de chocolate negro, nata y fresas. Unos repentinos ruidos la sacaron de sus recuerdos y la hicieron observar a Erik y Zisei, definitivamente entre aquellos dos había algo.


	5. Shein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo personaje entra en la escena...

Eva recordaría siempre aquel cumpleaños como el más bonito que había tenido, su padre se quedó durante casi tres meses completos con ellos para vigilar sus "crecederas mentales" y así ayudarle a manejar su fuerza mental. Aprendió lo básico de la defensa mental, algo importante ya que si alguna vez se encontraba con un shek desconocido este no podría acceder a su mente fácilmente. También aprendió a pintar con sus nuevas acuarelas y junto a Erik dibujó una serie de pinturas florales para su madre, que se alegró muchísimo y ahora siempre estaban colgadas en el comedor de la casa familiar. Jack también hizo especial ese cumpleaños creando la tarta más rica que jamás había probado, de chocolate negro, nata y fresas. Unos repentinos ruidos la sacaron de sus recuerdos y la hicieron observar a Erik y Zisei, definitivamente entre aquellos dos había algo.

–¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa! – Erik se lanzó sobre el agua para atrapar la pelota que Zisei le había lanzado, llevaban toda la mañana jugando sin parar, hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien en la piscina. Sin embargo, estaba un poco mosca con la desaparición de su madre, si se iba sola a pensar es que algo sucedía.

–¿Trampa? No hemos estipulado ninguna norma – Zisei se puso en posición para parar otro lanzamiento del rubio, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que se encontraba fuera del juego, quizás estaba pensando en su madre. Miró fuera hacia la casa y vio a Eva recostada junto a su padre tomando el sol plácidamente, sonrió, eran una pareja singular, pero se notaba que estaban muy unidos. Un pinchazo en el corazón le hizo acordarse de sus padres y de la posible mala situación en la que se encontraban, encerrados en una fría torre.

–Chicos, venga salid y vestiros, enseguida vamos a comer, no quiero ni una silla mojada– Jack había salido a la terraza y les insistía con las manos para que salieran. Erik y Zisei asintieron y rápidamente buscaron sus toallas. A Zisei le estaba gustando mucho la comida de la tierra, hoy tocaba una rica tortilla de patatas, algo que según le había explicado Erik era típico en el país donde vivían, y una ensalada con frutos rojos. Vio como Victoria volvía de su paseo a solas un rato después, mientras preparaban la mesa, observó cómo se llevaba a otro lugar a Christian y Jack, parecía algo importante.

–¡Tengo unas ganas de zamparme esta tortilla, auch! ¡Si no la he tocado Eva! – la joven miró levantando una ceja al chico que había acercado peligrosamente la mano al plato principal, oyó como Zisei se reía y después se sentaba a su lado a la mesa, esperando a que entraran los adultos.

–Pues sí que se ha puesto intenso el día, si tardan más de diez minutos me tocan dos trozos, aviso. – en ese momento entraban los tres faltantes y Erik tuvo que maldecir por lo bajo y llevarse por ello una colleja de Jack.

–¿Oye hoy es el día de Erik saco de boxeo o qué? – Jack le miró sonriente.

–Calla y come que eres más pesado que una vaca en brazos. – Erik le miró sorprendido.

–Madre mía mira al guiri que sabe ya hasta refranero español, ¿has visto mamá? – todos se rieron ante el comentario y Eva se fijó que Zisei llevaba colgado del cuello un colgante con un hexágono que le sonaba mucho de algunas imágenes de los libros de Limbhad, en concreto de la parte de amuletos mágicos.

–Zisei, eso que llevas al cuello, ¿es un amuleto mágico para comprender las lenguas extrañas? – Zisei sorprendida miró su colgante, al cual no le había dado mucha importancia, pero se dio cuenta que sin él no podría haber llegado hasta aquella casa, lo agarró con emoción, le recordaba cada día la misión de salvar a sus padres.

–Si, me lo dio mi padre, en realidad no me doy cuenta de su gran utilidad, si no no podría hablar con vosotros. – la familia al oír eso se miraron y sonrieron a la joven, lo que la dejo dudosa.

–En realidad no lo necesitabas desde que saliste del metro, llevamos hablando idhunita todo el tiempo, solo fuera de casa hablamos otros idiomas, aunque bueno, a Jack le cuesta bastante el español, pero Erik y yo somos fluentes en español, inglés, danés e idhunita. – Erik asintió a lo que decía su hermana mientras tragaba un buen trozo de tortilla de patatas.

–Bueno mi danés no es maravilloso, pero me serviría para vivir en Christiania cómodamente, ¿verdad "far"? – Jack negó con la cabeza, las ocurrencias de Erik eran siempre de otro mundo.

–Entonces, ¿puedo quitármelo? – lo hizo y no notó nada distinto entonces Victoria se giró hacía ella sonriente.

–¿Quieres otro trozo de tortilla? – Zisei la miró boquiabierta lo había entendido todo, su idhunita era perfecto, entonces muy sonriente asintió y comenzó su segundo trozo con ganas.

Estaban todos reunidos en el salón acogedor de la casa, después de la comida los tres mayores les habían pedido por favor que se reunieran con ellos allí para poder explicarles que sucedería a continuación.

–Bien, antes de que preguntéis, los dos intrusos ya están en Idhún, así que no os preocupéis, sobre todo tu Zisei, no te perseguirán más, al menos de momento. – Victoria los miró muy seria, suspiró pensando en lo mal que se tomarían la siguiente información sus hijos, eran irremediablemente valientes, y tenían siempre la manía de querer salvarla del mundo, aunque bueno, la manzana nunca cae lejos del árbol pensó. Observó a Erik, sentado al lado de Zisei, agarrándole la mano para darle confort, había estado observando que entre aquellos dos había buena química, se alegró, seguro que Zisei podía darle algo de tranquilidad al puro nervio de su hijo. Al lado de la joven estaba su hija pequeña, seria, serena, aguantando como siempre el temple, definitivamente la manzana nunca cae lejos del árbol.

–Hemos decidido que Jack y yo iremos a Idhún, disponemos de alguna información sobre la resistencia, vamos a darles el lugar de los padres de Zisei para que vayan a rescatarlos y así poder encontrarse. Después volveremos y todo será como antes. – Victoria se secó las manos húmedas en el pantalón, algo que Eva captó a la perfección.

–¿Y donde quedamos nosotros en ese plan? ¿Y papá? – Miró a su padre que se encontraba sentado en el reposabrazos del sofá crema, con una mano en el delgado hombro de su madre. La miró serio como queriendo decirle que dejara de hacer tantas preguntas.

–Vosotros sois una parte primordial del plan, debéis cuidar a Zisei, para ello os quedaréis en Limbhad todo el tiempo que nosotros estemos en Idhún, además empiezan vuestras vacaciones y seguro que tenéis mucho que hacer. – Erik miró alucinando a sus padres y después a su hermana, notaba como la cosa se estaba tensando cada vez más.

–pero mamá, nosotros podemos ayudar también, ¿para que narices nos habéis tenido blandiendo espaditas todos estos días? – agregó el joven.

–Erik hemos querido que aprendáis a protegeros, no os hemos enseñado defensiva suficiente para que vengáis con nosotros, además Christian cuidará de vosotros – el joven de ojos azules asintió serio mirando a los tres adolescentes.

–chicos, Idhún no es seguro para nadie y menos para Christian y Eva, después de la gran batalla entre los seis existen muchos grupos que los odia con todo su ser, lo cual es algo aceptable, pero, no voy a permitir que nadie le ponga la mano a mi familia solo por el hecho de ser lo que son y no haberle hecho daño a nadie. Nosotros nos fuimos de allí por ese motivo, porque vinieron a buscarnos a todos sin haber hecho nada más que ayudar y ayudar. – Victoria tragó saliva, no iba a decirles por qué exactamente se fueron de allí, en realidad lo sabían, pero recordarlo no era plato de buen gusto para nadie, sintió la mano de Jack sobre la suya y como se giraba a sonreírle, estaba tranquila, pero sabía que sus hijos eran difíciles de convencer. Sin embargo, Eva sorprendió a todos a continuación.

–Está bien, nos quedaremos en Limbhad, con una condición– todos guardaron silencio, expectantes a la joven –que yo sea la encargada de estos dos. –

–Bien, ya está todo encendido y la calefacción enseguida calentará la casa, tenéis comida suficiente para unas dos semanas, vendré a veros en unos dos días, tres como mucho– miró a los jóvenes sentados en el sofá atendiéndole demasiado serios y responsables, algo tramaban, pero no podía estar vigilándolos las 24 horas, tenía que contrastar información con Shizuko para poder enviarla directamente a Victoria y Jack y así pudieran volver cuanto antes. Miró a su hija, en la esquina, mirando a través de una de las grandes ventanas del salón, sabía que encerrarla era peor que darle una bofetada, pero no tenían elección.

–¿podemos usar la sala de entrenamiento? – Christian miró al joven rubio con la ceja en alto.

–vale, me tomo eso como un no, pero al menos podremos usar la piscina hinchable que guardó papá en verano. – Christian negó con la cabeza pero accedió a lo que el joven decía logrando que éste lanzara un ruido de alegría. Se levantó del pequeño sofá donde estaba y se dispuso a ponerse su chaqueta y buscar su espada para poder irse a Tokyo y terminar cuanto antes su reunión con Shizuko, desde aquello que sucedió entre ellos nunca había logrado forjar una buena relación con la joven asiática, solo hablaban lo estrictamente formal y de negocio, sin él no podían encontrar a su dios perdido. Cuando se dirigió hacia la sala del alma para marcharse sintió un tirón de su brazo, la mano de su hija le retenía en su lugar. Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido como queriéndole decir algo, pero las palabras no eran capaces de abandonar sus labios, sin embargo la conocía tan bien que sabía que pasaba por su mente sin leérsela. Relajó su expresión y la sonrió cariñoso para después abrazarla fuertemente. Eva suspiró cuando su rostro reposó sobre el pecho de su padre, aquella situación había logrado traerle de vuelta, pero otra vez volvía a irse y dejarla sola con aquellos dos tortolitos.

–Por favor, no dejes que Erik haga ninguna locura, se lo mal que le sienta estar aquí encerrado. – Eva asintió.

–y por supuesto no os peléis y no destrocéis la casa. – Eva rodó los ojos.

–no te prometo nada, es él quien me provoca con lo poco que piensa a veces. – sonrió, pero sabía que los hermanos se querían mucho y que se esforzarían en llevar el encierro lo mejor posible. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le besó cariñosamente la cabeza para después sonreírle y dirigirse hacia la mesa de la sala, donde el alma le esperaba tranquila.

–¡Por favor, ten cuidado! No te dejes matar y vuelve pronto... papá. – asintió a aquello sonriendo con cariño y Eva observó como la alta figura de su padre era rodeada de luz y desaparecía suavemente, suspiró triste, ojalá pudiera ir con él y ayudar en algo. Intentó distraerse y no tardó en hacerlo cuando oyó un estruendo en la cocina, Erik no era solamente idiota, a veces era la persona más torpe del mundo.

La noche de Tokio era refrescante y bulliciosa, las calles de Shibuya estaban como siempre a rebosar de jóvenes y turistas, todos vestidos con atrevidas ropas haciendo alusión en muchos casos a las famosas series de animación japonesas. Un joven alto, delgado y de hombros anchos lo observaba todo desde su pequeño apartamento del centro, el viento le trajo el olor de los puestos de ramen y de torayaki, lo que le recordó que quizás tenía que cenar algo. Dentro del pequeño salón identificó sobre la mesilla su búsqueda, negro, no parecía tener ningún mensaje de su madre. Chasqueó la lengua, llevaba días así, esperando y esperando alguna misión o cualquier mensaje que le dijera que todo volvía a estar como antes, pero no, su madre no daba el brazo a torcer, nunca lo hacía, pensó para sí mismo. Se calentó un poco de agua para poder hacerse unos fideos instantáneos, no era lo más nutricional, pero era mejor que nada. Se sentó aburrido con su cena en el cómodo sofá y para su disgusto encendió el modernísimo televisor, odiaba aquel trasto, pero recordó lo que siempre le decía su madre, "si quieres gobernar esta sociedad debes conocerla a fondo en todos sus aspectos, aunque estos te parezcan ridículos Shein'', así que en aquellos momentos tan tediosos lo único que le quedaba era ver los tontos programas japoneses. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo ahora su progenitora, seguramente con la hora que era darse uno de sus baños de hielo, tan fríos como ella, como él. Miró sus manos, calientes de aguantar el cuenco de fideos, apretó el puño hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos de la fuerza. Siempre había sabido que su madre odiaba su calidez humana pero lo que más odiaba eran sus sentimientos. Es por culpa de ellos que hacía días que no le hablaba, porque había dejado que sus sentimientos intervinieran en una misión y eso había traído grandes represalias para los secretos negocios de su madre. Metió el bol en el lavavajillas y se fue a su cuarto, igual hoy si podía dormir de un tirón la noche entera. Quizás su Madre llamaría mañana, no podía estar evadiéndole tanto tiempo, tenía que dirigir los grupos espías de la empresa y dentro de dos semanas tenían programado viajar a china a una reunión importante en Hong Kong. Aquella situación le estaba volviendo loco, no paraba de pensar en todo lo que había hecho mal, pero era humano, el error estaba en su ADN.

Se miró al espejo del baño, ligeramente empañado por el vapor de la ducha, su rostro le devolvió la mirada cansada, sus ojos grises estaban rojos del insomnio y tenía el pelo negro despeinado, parecía uno de esos personajes de anime. Sin embargo, él era capaz de ver más allá de sus rasgos y lo único que veía era lo humano que era, demasiado humano para los shek. Nunca habían aceptado del todo su presencia a pesar de ser hijo biológico de Shizuko, siempre habían maldecido que ella hubiera cedido a mantener relaciones sexuales con un simple humano, su padre, un hombre de la olvidada nobleza francesa que manejaba los ocultos círculos de la élite europea.

Según su madre nunca se había acostado con su padre para quedarse embarazada, se habían gustado, siempre le decía que su padre no era un humano corriente y que solo por eso había podido encandilarla, aunque fuera solo una noche. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando se quedó embarazada, le había admitido que había querido abortar al no verse capaz de criar a una criatura humana en un mundo de serpientes, pero se lo había pensado mejor. Con su nacimiento había logrado una alianza con las elites europeas, ya que el seguía en contacto con su padre y sabía a la perfección manejar el mundo occidental. Él era un enlace para los negocios de su madre, nunca le había importado, siempre había querido serle útil de una forma u otra.

Pero a pesar de su enlace europeo reconocía que no era la persona más indicada para las relaciones sociales, los sheks le veían demasiado humano, pero los humanos lo veían demasiado frío para confiar en él. A pesar de ser completamente humano el alma fría de su madre había dejado su poso notable en él, por supuesto no era capaz de leer las mentes, pero era perfectamente capaz de recibir mensajes telepáticos y mandarlos con eficacia si se concentraba mucho. Su temperatura corporal era más baja de lo normal, y causaba efectos secundarios en las personas normales, al menos lo que había comprobado con las chicas que había estado. Sonrió al recordarlo, al menos a pesar de todo, del rechazo de las serpientes y los humanos, podía decir que era un individuo atractivo y que encontraba con facilidad compañía, quizás era la noche para buscar algo de calor.

Eva llevaba pululando por la casa de la frontera todo el día, a su padre aun le quedaba al menos dos para regresar, y Zisei y Erik no eran una gran compañía teniendo en cuenta que solo hablaban para lanzarse piropos y estúpidas frases de ligoteo. Suspiró de alivio al llegar a la biblioteca y encontrarla vacía y sin ningún ruido molesto, se acercó hasta los libros que había dejado esa mañana a medio terminar, había pensado que sería bueno practicar algo de magia elemental, así podría protegerse más y mejor. Abrió un nuevo códice que había encontrado en una de las estanterías de arriba, parecía muy viejo y estaba bastante estropeado por el tiempo, sin embargo, por esa misma razón lo había sacado, los libros viejos siempre eran los más interesantes y valiosos.

Al abrirlo no pudo evitar estornudar, pero encontró lo que buscaba, el título, o al menos lo más parecido. La escritura estaba bastante borrosa, pudo deslumbrarla finalmente una frase "Guía para el uso del Alma", sonrió extasiada, aquel libro parecía un manual de los primeros habitantes de Limbhad. Seguramente lo habían escrito para explicarles a los siguientes la existencia del Alma y su utilidad como ser mágico. Levantó la vista un momento, mirando seria la bola de luz encima de la mesa, su madre siempre les había explicado que el Alma era el dios de Limbhad, una sencilla deidad en un sencillo mundo entre Idhún y la tierra, desde pequeños les había enseñado a ser educados con ella y a darles las gracias cada vez que los transportaba donde ellos quisieran, nunca habían pagado por billete de avión o de tren. A ella le gustaba el Alma, siempre que le pedía ayuda acudía a su encuentro y la envolvía en su suave presencia para llevarla donde quisiera. Estuvo leyendo un buen rato datos que ya conocía iba a darse por vencida, pero un nuevo dato le llamó la atención "el alma es capaz de mostrar a cualquier persona que se le pida, la única regla es que el individuo deseado esté en la tierra o en Idhún". Eva sopesó aquella información, por lo que parecía el Alma podía mostrarle cualquier persona que pidiera, y ver que hacía a tiempo real desde allí, quizás, pensó, aquello podía ser de cierta utilidad.

Se acercó a la esfera de luz, que parecía brillar más intensamente con su presencia. Acarició la luz de alrededor y pensó lo que iba a pedir.

–Alma, muéstrame el cuartel de la Salvación en Drackwen. – el alma entendió su pedido y le arrancó algo de energía para poder hacerlo, sin embargo tras un minuto más o menos no recibía ninguna imagen.

–¿qué pasa, no puedes? – la respuesta de alma fue sencilla, había un escudo protector en el área y no podía mostrarle imágenes del lugar porque sería detectada y alguien podría llegar hasta ellos. Asintió apesadumbrada y casi desistió en su intento, entendía que el tal Terkan no se dejaría ver tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, antes de abandonar la biblioteca se le ocurrió otra idea, ver cómo iban sus padres en la misión. Sin embargo, volvió a darse de bruces, la resistencia también tenía un hechizo de ocultamiento sobre ellos, en realidad era de esperar, pensó, si la tal Salvación era tan horrible tenían que estar bien protegidos. Lo último que le quedaba por comprobar era que estaba haciendo su padre. Dudó unos instantes, sabía que él era muy receloso de sus negocios y nunca quería contarle nada sobre lo que hacía con los sheks en Japón, ella quería verlos también. En el momento que pidió al Alma que le mostrara a su padre supo que iba a ser una mala idea, pero la imagen llegó antes y su curiosidad pudo con las buenas intenciones de una hija responsable y poco cotilla.

Christian apareció silenciosamente cerca de la puerta principal del edificio de la empresa de Shizuko, llevaba trabajando con ellos desde que volvió a la tierra, no de forma muy directa, pero les había conseguido negocios y conexiones con toda el área de Estados Unidos. Casi nunca hablaba directamente con Shizuko, solo cuando ella lo llamaba para crear más portales hacia incontables mundos, con la esperanza de encontrar en uno de ellos a su gente y a su Dios. Parecía que el último que había abierto estaba dándole a los pocos magos que había entre los shizs de la tierra algunos mensajes esperanzadores así que no había tenido que ir a Japón desde hace un año más o menos, hoy sin embargo volvía, tenía una reunión con la joven japonesa.

Entró con soltura en el edificio, nadie le paró, allí no había casi humanos, si no shizs cubiertos con conjuros para parecer japoneses trabajando. Nadie le frenó el paso, sabían quién era y no tenían ganas de recibir un ataque telepático. Se dio la vuelta repentinamente, el largo pasillo que cruzaba de oficinas estaba vacío, pero juraba haber notado una presencia con él durante un segundo, meneó la cabeza, quizás era la preocupación por sus hijos o por las pocas ganas que tenía de ver a Shizuko.

La encontró como siempre en su elegante despacho, lleno de muebles de diseño y papeles repartidos por la enorme mesa que precedía la sala. Estaba hablando por teléfono cuando él entró, en un perfecto italiano, parecía que iba a recibir un cargamento de armas desde las costas sicilianas en breves. Vio como exasperada colgaba el teléfono y se apartaba el liso cabello de la cara, le miró de arriba abajo evaluándolo como siempre, no supo decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, mirándose y preguntándose si el otro era de fiar.

–Kirtash, bienvenido, toma asiento por favor. – le indicó los cómodos sillones de cuero que había delante de su escritorio, cedió a la invitación aunque quería evitar estar cerca.

–Bien, que era eso tan importante de lo que querías hablar, se rápido y conciso, en una hora tengo una video conferencia con la jefa ejecutiva de Hong Kong. – Kirtash asintió, sabía que últimamente la mujer estaba muy interesada en el puerto chino para poder introducir en Japón una serie de nuevas tecnologías de control de geolocalización.

–Hay noticias de Idhún, y creo que te van a resultar interesantes. – la mujer se inclinó hacia delante escuchando atentamente, hacía tiempo que habían dejado de hablar telepáticamente y solo usaban la vía oral.

–Por lo que he podido descubrir de primera mano hay un nuevo grupo que quiere hacerse con el poder, se hacen llamar la Salvación, su líder se llama Terkan, no conozco su aspecto, pero al parecer tiene el poder de poner bajo su mando a los magos de Idhún.- la mujer asintió entendiendo la referencia.

–Como hizo Talmanon en su momento. – Christian asintió y prosiguió.

–Bien, lo curioso de este sujeto es que no se sabe cómo lo hace pero logra tener control mental sobre cada uno de los integrantes de la secta, interrogue a uno hace unos días, pude comprobar que había restos de un control mental férreo en su cabeza, pero no logré captar el origen de ese poder. Al parecer raptan a los pocos magos jóvenes que hay en Idhún y los hacen pasar por una serie de rituales extraños, y este sujeto, Terkan, les impone las manos y logra esconder todos los recuerdos de los jóvenes. –

La mujer parecía intrigada con la historia.

– o sea que consigue que se queden sin recuerdos y logren ser una especie de autómatas sin remordimientos. –

–¿y qué tipo de influencia tienen en Idhún?, ¿mucha? – Christian asintió.

–Parece ser que bastante, han logrado hacerse con los lugares principales, las torres, los oráculos y algunos reinos humanos. Sus métodos de persuasión sin embargo no son los mejores, a todo aquel que alce la voz contra el régimen lo hacen pasar por una especie de "purificación". – Shizuko entrecerró los ojos.

–¿de qué deben ser purificados? – Christian sonrió sombríamente.

–según este grupo, las serpientes siguen merodeando en Idhún, pero, su presencia no es corpórea, si no mental. Acusan a los renegados de estar sometidos al control Shek y querer resurgir el terror del séptimo. – Shizuko le siguió mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y parecía pensativa.

–Bien, si, he de reconocer que es interesante, pero ¿que tiene que ver esto con nosotros?, parece otra secta obsesionada con las criaturas del séptimo. – Christian asintió pero siguió hablando.

–el problema es que ese poder mental que tiene ese tal Terkan parece claramente de origen Shek, lo poco que pude ver en los recuerdos del joven me indicó que se realizan rituales muy parecidos a los del tiempo de Talmanon, Shizuko, había serpientes dibujadas en el suelo y las paredes. Es por esto por lo que estoy aquí, ¿y si el séptimo ha conseguido un nuevo enlace en Idhún? – la joven lo miró con los ojos abiertos, si eso era cierto ella podría ponerse antes en contacto con él.

–¿Crees que es posible? Podríamos introducirnos en el grupo y comprobar si hay algún tipo de relación, conseguiríamos mandar a los nuestros con nuestro Dios. – Christian asintió, había conseguido su misión, que Shizuko ayudara a recabar información.

–Pero espera, ¿y si no es el séptimo? ¿Y si es un shek renegado intentando lo mismo que nosotros? Contactar con su Dios. Por lo que me has contado ese poder se parece mucho al mío propio, no puede ser un híbrido eso seguro, pero quizás... quizás le pasó lo mismo que a mí, y acabó encerrado en un cuerpo humano. – Christian consideró su razonamiento.

–Si, también lo había pensado, por ello quería saber si ese tipo de poder era posible disponiendo solamente de un alma Shek como tú. – Shizuko lo miró enfadada, no le gustaba que le recordaran su estado, añoraba tanto ser una shek.

–Bien, creo que puedo hacer algo con lo que me has contado, enviaré humanos bajo mi control a Idhún, intentaré que se infiltren en la secta y logren sacar algo de información, sin embargo necesito que me habrás un portal, un portal a Idhún– Christian sabía a qué se arriesgaba, tener a sheks volando por Idhún no era lo mejor en aquel momento, pero no le quedaba alternativa.

Shein había acabado harto de no recibir noticias de su madre así que había decidido coger su chaqueta e ir a encararla directamente. Cogió la moto y decidió que el primer lugar donde la buscaría sería en su despacho, seguro que se había quedado hasta tarde haciendo trabajo. La noche de Tokio hoy era cálida, podía ver a las familias dirigirse a los restaurantes y pasar una alegre velada, les envidiaba en cierto sentido, envidiaba el calor humano. Aceleró la moto, no iba a dejar que su madre lo apartara de su vida, necesitaba que volviera a confiar en él.

Eva se maldijo por enésima vez en el último minuto, ahora mismo se encontraba dentro del edificio de oficinas donde había visto a su padre conversar con aquella mujer que seguramente era la famosa Shizuko Ishikawa, ¿y que hacia ella allí? Ser una idiota descomunal. Había sucedido algo muy sencillo y a la vez poco esperado. El alma le había dicho que si quería oír la conversación debía realizar una proyección astral de si misma, Eva había aceptado, el problema es que le había avisado de que si no volvía pronto el lazo con Limbhad se cortaría y quedaría su cuerpo en el lugar de la proyección astral. Hasta ahí todo perfecto, pero el inconveniente más grande era aún más sencillo, se había quedado sin energía mágica. Si exacto, había consumido su energía como Erik consumía cada mes las gigas del plan telefónico, y claramente sin energía no podía llamar al alma. No había avisado ni a Zisei ni a Erik, por lo que ellos no podrían traerla de vuelta, así que su única oportunidad era encontrar a su padre y esperar que ningún shizs o shek la matara por el camino, además debía sumarle el castigo monumental que le caería por ello.

Volvió a suspirar, solo podía confiar en sus plenas facultades para pasar desapercibida en un edificio de última generación con tecnología punta que seguramente almacenaba la mayor base de datos confidenciales de las serpientes aladas. Había podido averiguar que su padre se encontraba dos plantas por encima de ella y que solo debía tomar las escaleras de emergencia para no llamar la atención de nadie.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en el primer armario de limpieza que había encontrado y estaba segura de que aquella fregona había conocido mejores días. Abrió suavemente la puerta y asomó la cabeza hacia ambos lados del largo pasillo, al menos le había tocado quedarse atrapada en aquel lugar durante la noche, si no, seguro que aquello estaría a rebosar de trabajadores que no durarían en mandarle al tío más duro de la seguridad. De momento aquel lugar estaba limpio así que se aventuró a salir de su escondite para llegar hasta la salida de emergencia que por desgracia estaba al final del dichoso pasillo. Se pegó todo lo que pudo a la pared para quedar en sombra, agradeció que llevaba ropa oscura y no su pijama verde fosforito. Le faltaban solo unos metros para llegar hasta que unos sonidos del pasillo transversal le hicieron pararse en seco y buscar rápidamente una puerta para poder esconderse. En el instante que cerraba la puerta de una de las oficinas pasaron por delante dos shizs, que no se percataron de su presencia estaban demasiado distraídos hablando entre ellos. Eva notó que su corazón iba a mil por hora, aunque por fuera mantuviera el temple, dejó que pasaran un buen par de minutos y asegurarse que estaban lejos de ella para volver a salir del pasillo y buscar la puerta de emergencia. Tras los cinco pasos más largos de su vida alcanzó su objetivo, era una puerta muy grande y metalizada con un manillar de empujar en caso de incendio.

No era estúpida, seguramente su hermano ya se habría lanzado a abrirla para salir pitando de lo que seguro llamaría nido de víboras. Aquella puerta iba a hacer sonar la alarma de incendios en cuanto alguien la abriera así que tenía que pensar en un plan para abrirla y que no se enterara todo el edificio. Sin embargo, eso no fue necesario porque la puerta se abrió desde el otro lado, sin activar la alarma, Eva pensó que se le saldría el corazón por la boca si lo que veía era un rostro reptiliano. Pero para su sorpresa quien había abierto la puerta era un chico de su edad o algo mayor, muy guapo y que estaba igual de sorprendido que ella de encontrarse con alguien en aquella puerta de emergencia.


End file.
